The Overlord of Blood and Bones
by KhaosKhan
Summary: Satoru Suzuki alias Momonga, a True Vampire, and Guild Master of the Strongest Guild Ainz Ooal Gown was awaiting the last hour of his beloved game YGGDRASIL. After the server shut-down he was transported in a new and unkown world, in his Gaming Avatar.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of Nazarick**

In the year 2126 AD, the world of Online Games was revolutionized by a game called YGGDRASIL.

YGGDRASIL needed an exclusive console to play, one that was able to record logs for weeks. While not full virtual reality, in accordance to physical laws, it was still able to create an artificial world that was more detailed and magnificent than any other. Even without a sense of taste or smell and barely any ability to feel, players felt spiritually connected to YGGDRASIL. Unfortunately due to the lack of advanced technology when the game was developed, facial expressions and artificial intelligence were not supported, yet these limitations did nothing to hinder this growing icon.

The most distinctive feature of YGGDRASIL was its incredible its incredible flexible system where players could select a multitude of numerous races, jobs, and various tools for their own personal use and customization. With more than 2,000 classes and such extensive programming, ranging from basic all the way up to expert level, it was no wonder that the game had become an overnight sensation.

The game's maximum level was capped at 100. Anytime a player's character would die, it would lose 5 levels and a piece of its equipment would be dropped. If by chance a character with a level lower than 5 died, the player would be reverted back to level 1. This penalty could be relaxed by using certain revival skills or a cash items. When a player is revived through skill, he or she can select the location that is desires for respawn. NPCs belonging to players or guilds can be revived instantly by paying gold, the higher the Level of the NPC is, the higher the price of gold.

 **XXX**

In YGGDRASIL there was also the possibility to build guilds, of which many were created. Among these guilds were some of the most famous or notorious, depending on a players personal interaction, guilds that stood out form their competition. The strongest and most grotesque guild was simply known as Ainz Ooal Gown, a name that spread fear amongst the players of YGGDRASIL.

To join a player must've met three specific conditions]

The guild had three conditions if you want to join them.

The first one was, you must be a member of society, which meant to have a job, a social life etc.

The second one was in game. Your YGGDRASIL character must be of the heteromorphic races.

There was also a hidden criteria to become a member of Ainz Ooal Gown. You needed the approval from a majority vote. This was a rule passed down from the very beginning to every member.

The guild rose to incredibly power, partially due to the excessive purchase of cash items and possession of rare relics and artifacts. The guild itself was famous for its possession of eleven world class items, the most out of any guild within YGGDRASIL. They also owned the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a lair so difficult and elaborate no one rival guild could and were never able to conquer it

The guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown was a young man named Satoru Suzuki alias Momonga, a True Vampire and a Magic Caster.

 **XXX**

Momonga was also one of the three strongest of the world much like Touch-Me, who was Momonga greatest friend and mentor.

As one of the heteromorphic races, he had the possibility to become stronger by leveling up his racial level, plus because of the extreme powerful skill of him, he was nicknamed the Ultimate Vampire Lord or The son of Kainabel.

Instead of others, who concentrated their time to learn a various amount of classes, he simply concentrated on two classes. The Eclipse Class and the World Disaster class.

Momonga could handle big groups of players alone, even if they invaded the Great Tomb of Nazarick. His undead armies would weaken them and his extremely destructive magic gave them the finishing blow.

 **XXX**

The time in his guild was, for Momonga, the best in his life since his family died in a terrible accident.

He was all alone. In sadness and sorrow he drowned himself into the virtual reality. But even there he couldn't find peace. He had a hard time mainly because of the unjust discrimination of non-human races. He was often pk-ed and needed a large amount of time to progress.

Before he was on the urge to give, he was saved by another heteromorphic player, one had who named himself Touch-Me. Touch-me was a paladin who had the legendary tournament armor, given only to the best champion of the YGGDRASIL-Tournament.

Touch-me was the first person after a long who could Momonga trust. After some time of playing together, he explained is friend of his situation. When Touch-Me heard his history, he laughed and gripped Momonga's shoulder and said "Don't worry you can believe in me!"

Thus he and Touch-Me founded the guild Ainz Ooal Gown.

After some time even more players joined the guild. Momonga had finally a family again.

 **XXX**

In the year the beginning of the 2136 AD, the creators of YGGDRASIL announced that the servers will shut down.

For Momonga it was a catastrophe.

 **XXX**

1 hour before the server shut down, assembly room of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Momonga was sitting assembly room, before a big round desk. 40 empty seats decorated around it. The strongest guild which once had 41 members was now empty and derelict.

The guild master sighed.

Momonga had created his character, as a handsome young man with short black hair and designer stubble. Given his racial feature his character had also pale white skin, long nails, canines and pointed ears.

He wore divine-class equipment. A crimson middle-weighed full body armor. It had several skulls with long canines and bat wings and draconic symbols engraved. It was the Divine item called "Dracul Amor". He wore also the divine item "Necromancer's Wing Cape" around his shoulder. On all of his fingers were rings, each of them Divine Class. Normally in YGGDRASIL you couldn't wear so many rings, but one of Momonga's items made it possible. He wore also a divine-level, crimson-colored helmet that was in the form of a dragon head, hence the name 'Dragon Skull".

"No one came, even today…." His voice was full of anger and sadness. Why? Because many gave the game up for their families, friends or lovers to, whom all took priority. Some gave up because their enthusiasm was gone. And some gave up, because of …Momonga.

Momonga wasn't a bad guild master instead he was a really good one. But some were jealous of his status as one of the best players in the game. They gave up because they believed they couldn't reach his level and considered themselves inferior.

"Damn you all!" He hammered his left fist at the big table. By the impact an info screen came up. 0 Hp lost.

"Even today, they didn't show up." He held his head with his hands, his voice hoarse.

He breathed in and then out, trying to calm himself down. He stood up, rising over the table that sat derelict. "Well I couldn't expect them to show up. They probably have their own problems and causes.

Then he walked over to a wall. On it was a special staff. It was golden and entwined by seven serpents. Each of the squirming serpents' mouths held a jewel of a different color. It was "The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown", the most powerful and valuable weapon of his guild. Only he, the guild master, could wield it.

"The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, aah many sacrificed their vacation or free time to create it. Some of them had even a quarrel with their wives." He said, remembering the hardships encountered in the weapon's creation. A smile appeared over his face.

But the clock icon on the top of his left side tore him from his pleasant thoughts.

"Only 15 minutes before the shut down."

Momonga was walking through Nazarick's halls all the way to the throne room of his guild when a NPC in a butler uniform stood before him, staring continuously much like the undead.

The NPC had the appearance of an elderly man and was dressed gracefully in a traditional black uniform, which suited him. His hair was entirely white, just like his full beard. He had wrinkles on his hollow face, which made him look like a gentle old man in appearance. But his eyes were sharp as a raptor.

"If I remember correctly, he was created by Touch-Me-san."

Momonga opened the icon to look at the character settings. "Sebas….Tian…. well whatever."

The NPC named Sebas Tian was a Dragonoid currently in his human form. He was the head butler of Nazarick and the leader of the Battle Maids, the Pleaides sisters. They stood behind him in attendance, each one beautiful with a different set of maid uniform that was suitable for their appearance. Their numbers were capped at six and had unique settings to reflect their respected race.

"Hmm, what was the command again…oh yes. Follow!" Momonga declared. After hearing the command the butler and maids bowed before their respected leader before following him.

 **XXX**

After some minutes of walking, Momonga arrived at the throne room of Nazarick. It was a big hall with grey stone ornaments, pillars, and statues. The flags lining the walls were embezzled with the seals of every main founder of the guild, each hanging high on the ceiling.

"Ah isn't this…." Momonga stopped, amazed by the figure before him.

Before him was an NPC, this one a female with incredibly beauty. Her name was Albedo, leader of all of Nazarick's floor guardians. She was a succubus with lustrous jet black hair and had the face of a gentle goddess. Her dreamful eyes added to her exotic appearance, her irises being golden with split pupils. On her left and right temples were two thick horns protruding crookedly. It was highly ironic that the goddess was in fact a demon as shown by the pair of black angelic wings on her waist.

Albedo wore a pure white dress that outlined her glorious curves, making any simple man lust after her. She also wore silky gloves that matched her dress to cover her tender hands. A necklace in the form of a spiderweb covered her shoulders and chest.

"Nice work Tabula Smaragdina-san!" Monogma praised, easily becoming aroused by Albedo's appearance. With curiosity he looked over settings only to find out that they were ridiculously long.

"Man Tabula Smaragdina-san was always strict and accurate about his settings." He stated.

Then….

"….She is also a…..bitch…."

…..

…..

…..

Just now Satoru Suzuki wanted to facepalm….

"Well let's just change the settings….mmm."

Momonga inserted several new commands within the settings. After he was finished he looked at the demon "She is in love with Momonga….waah….how embarrassing. Well it doesn't matter anymore…"

With determination, Momonga looked at the throne and walked towards it.

"The command oh ….kneel…" Then the NPC's kneeled.

"Hah, after so much time, so many good memories…." Momonga said, remembering the crazy adventures he and his friends underwent. He sat on the throne and turned his eyes to look at Albedo, Sebas, and the Pleiades. He raised his right hand, which had a crimson claw like gauntlet on, and pointed at the flags of his comrades and held The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Touch-me-san, Ulbert Alain Odle-san, Bukubukuchagama-san, Peroroncino-san, Tabula Smaragdina-san, Herohero, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi….it was an unforgettable time…."

Then under his VR-Helm Satoru Suzuki began to shed a single tear.

The time…..00:00.

No reaction.

….

….

…

Still nothing.

"Nothing happened, no log out?" Satoru questioned. He opened his eyes, only to see that he is still in Nazarick.

"What…in the hell is happening here!?" Momonga was confused. "Did they delay the shut-down?" Cold sweat dripping from his forehead, wait no, his skin was cold... He wanted to panic, but something in him calmed him down. And why the hell is he so damn thirsty!?

"Momonga-sama…!?"

Suddenly he heard an angelic voice. He looked at around and saw…Albedo, the overseer of the Great Tomb of Nazarick talking to him!

"Momonga-sama, are you alright!?" She held her hands together at her chest, her beautiful chest, so tender looking that he could bite through….wait, wait, wait. Bad thoughts!

"Momonga-sama!?" When Momonga came out of his thoughts, Albedo's face was close…too close.

"Too close, but that smell…wait! A scent!?"

"Momonga-sama!?"

"Ah, I'm sorry…Albedo…" He said, changing his voice into a deeper one.

"Are you alright? You look in pain?" She gripped his arm. He felt her affectionate warmth.

"I-I'm okay…" He looked around and saw that Sebas and the Pleiades were also in worry.

"Are you alright, do you need perhaps something!?"

"No," He raised his arm. How is he so goddamn calm!? "Right now Nazarick is in a possible danger."

Everyone looked agitated.

"Sebas." He looked at the butler.

"Yes, Momonga-sama?"

"Take one of the Pleiades and scout the surroundings around Nazarick. Inform me immediately if danger appears.

"As you wish, Momonga-sama." With the voice of a calm old man, Sebas held his right hand at his chest and bowed before exiting.

' _The hell…as you wish, what is happening!'_

"And you Pleiades, inform all floor guardians that Nazarick is in high alert. Especially the first."

"As you wish, Momonga-sama." A Pleiades with glasses responded. Then every maid bowed and left the room.

"Now I should try to contact the admins." Momonga raised his forefinger.

….

But nothing happened.

"…"

"Momonga-sama are you really alright!?" Albedo's worry didn't leave.

"So beautiful….no, no not right now." Satoru Suzuki tried to calm himself. But the thirst he felt had become worse, especially when he saw and smelled Albedo.

"I cannot contact…the GM…"

…

"I don't know what that GM is, but let me help you, please!"

"NO….Wait, maybe…"

Momonga looked over Albedo, his intense eyes scrutinizing her form "Albedo come here…"

"YES!" Her voice was thrilled.

"I will touch you, is that alright?"

"Yes!"

Like a mechanism, Momonga's helmet reacted. The part that covered his face drew back, revealing his pale vampiric face. "Now, I will touch you." He gripped her hand.

"Ha~n."

' _She has..a pulse! What is going on here? Has YGGDRASIL become real!?'_

He touched more of her soft hand, but something in him had become rougher…

"Albedo!"

"Yes!"

"Can….No, no this will not do it!" The rough feeling had become more violent.

Then he gripped Albedo's waist, his red eyes were glowing.

"Albedo!" I will touch your chest!"

…

…

…

' _What the hell am I saying!'_

"Y-y-yes, do much as you like!"

Grope

"Ha~n!"

' _This..It is all real! YGGDRASIL would never allow anything what is R-18!'_

Grope

"Ha~n."

' _So let me think this through. Because of this, it is not a new YGGDRASIL game and the chance that is a different DMMO-RPG is low to the point of zero. So that means, there is a possibility that this world is real…But that's not possible, but speaking with NPC, seeing their natural expressions and also smelling them is not possible by the momentary standards of game creations!...Wait, how long do I plan to fondle Albedo's chest!?'_

"Albedo…I'm sorry." He said it with and calm voice "What is happening to me seriously, wait….." He looked down…at his crotch and….'You gotta' be kidding me!?'

Albedo's face was completely red, her eyes were slightly teary and her breath was ragged then "Will you take me for the first time here and now?"

"Eh?"

"What shall I do about my clothes?"

"Huh?"

"Should I remove them myself?"

"Or would you like to remove them, Momonga-sama?"

What the hell!

"Wait, wait, wait, time out Albedo?" A part of him wanted to pin Albedo down immediately and ravish her…but bad thoughts! "Not, now. It is not the time!" He cleared his throat "We…we don't time to be doing such things."

"Hah!" Albedo gasped "I-I am very sorry!"

Momonga raised his hand "It's okay, you are forgiven."

"Thank you!" She bowed.

"More importantly I have an order for you."

"Anything you want."

"Good, now gather every floor guardian to the fighting area in the sixth floor, except from floor four and eight. I expect them within an hour."

"Understood." She bowed.

 **XXX**

"What terrible thing have I done!?" Momonga palmed his face "I defiled and almost did… something despicable to Tabula-san's NPC!" Then he looked at the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and took it. "Well…one problem after another, I need to take care of is this situation right now."

 **XXX**

Momonga teleported himself in the Sixth Floor of Nazarick. "Well that was easy, but I'm glad that it worked." He looked at one of his rings. It was a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, only given to guild members. The ring allowed everyone who wore it, to teleport through the entire tomb.

He walked towards the entrance of the coliseum. He tapped his chin in deep thought. "Albedo and the other NPC are still loyal, just like their original settings, but I should be wary of the others."

When the arena entrance opened, Momonga was astonished.

"Well Chagama-san was always a maker, haha." Momonga laughed a bit.

Well who wouldn't be impressed by this work? He was standing in a big coliseum called Amphitheater. The sky was colored purple and a mist appeared to envelope entirely. Shining through this beautiful color were so many stars.

He walked towards the middle of the fighting ground and looked around "The twin dark-elves that Chagama-san created should be the guardians here."

"Hoh!" Suddenly a short figure shouted while jumping ten meters down and landing before Momonga.

"Aura." He stated.

This was Aura Bella Fiora, one of the dark elf twins. Despite her tomboyish appearance, Aura was female. Momnga could smell it. She had dark, tanned skin and pointed ears, the signature traits of the dark elves. Her blonde hair contrasted to her caramel skin and her hetero-chromic eyes made her appearance stand out even more. She wore reddish-black scale leather covered by a white and gold vest, which had the insignia of Ainz Ooal Gown. Aura also wore matching white trousers and gold plated shoes. Like Albedo, she also wore a necklace around her neck, but this one in the shape of an acorn.

She put her right hand over her chest and bowed slightly "Welcome Lord Momonga-sama to our floor!" Her voice was full of energy.

"Mmh," He nodded "I'm sorry to intrude."

"What are you talking, Lord Momonga-sama? You are the leader of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! Everything here is yours; no one would consider you to intrude! In fact, we always appreciate your visits!"

Hearing this caused Momonga to smile. Then he looked at Aura _'She smells like nature, like flowers…wait, wait, wait, not Aura as well. I'm not a lolicon! I won't do anything to Chagama-san's creation either!'_

"Momonga-sama?" Aura tilted her head cutely. Her eyes were suddenly in worry "Are you alright?" She asked, not realizing the moral struggle occurring within her leader's head.

"Mmh..eh..yes." He looked around "By the way…"

"Oh." She looked the point which she jumped down "Mare!" She yelled, raising her fist in the air. Her tone was a bit full of anger and it was clear she was annoyed. "Come immediately down, you are being disrespectful to Momonga-sama.

"I-can't onee-chan. It's too high!"

"Maaare!"

"O-okay." Then another dark-elf jumped down, but in a more clumsy way. When he landed he immediately ran towards Momonga, but in a more feminine and hasty way.

"Hurry!" Aura yelled.

"Yes!" Mare replied.

When the elf arrived, he was scolded by Aura. The dark elf, who looked almost exactly like Aura, bowed "I-I'm sorry Lord Momonga-sama for making you wait!" The voice was timid, unlike Aura's more assertive tone.

This was Mare. Like his sister, he also had blonde hair and heterochromia. He wore a blue scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest with the sigil of Ainz Ooal Gown and a green-leaf cloak, matching him to his sister. He wore a matching short white skirt, yes a skirt, exposing his thighs. Like his sister he had also wore on his neck is an acorn necklace that was silver. His slender hands were donned with white silk gloves and he wielded a druid black wooden staff.

"Why did she clothed them to the opposite of their sexes, well I could never comprehend Chagama-san and her shenanigans." Momonga wanted to face-palm, but now he didn't want to show such a manner to both elves before him.

"Aura, Mare!"

"Yes!" Both elves answered in synch and stood straight."

"Today I came to you, because I need your help." Then he looked at the Staff.

Both elves were astonished.

"M-Momonga-sama isn't this legendary item which only you can wield!?"

"Yes, Mare that is the strongest weapon that our guild created, The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown!" He raised the weapon high, full with pride. His vampiric eyes were glowing. "Each stone in the mouth of the seven snakes that are crowning this weapon is a divine-class. Not only that, the staff itself transcends the divine-class. It can even rival a World-Class Item!" Momonga suddenly wanted to stop, but something in him wanted to brag more about his own personal and powerful weapon. "Its automatic attack system is especially unique, making it attack any enemy near it even if I don't equip it, making it truly worthy for me!" He shouted out with a smile. Then he looked at the face of the dark-elf twins.

"Wow…"

"So cool!"

Their eyes were sparkling, seeing this suddenly boost Momonga's ego even more.

Still he asked himself _'Why didn't I stop, or better why couldn't I stop!'_ He always bragged with his guild comrades. He was also always embarrassed, when he noticed himself to brag or explain such things to his friends. They also laughed at him or teased him, being such maniac.

But now, is it maybe because he is now a vampire? That would explain the permanent and dry throat.

He hammered the Staff at the ground "I would like to test my weapon."

Aura already understood "Yes, we will immediately prepare some dummies!

He looked at the female dark-elf. "Aura, I also called the other Floor Guardians to meet me here. They will gather within an hour."

Suddenly Aura's face had become worried "Huh, will Shalltear also coming as well, Momonga-sama?"

"Yes." Momonga nodded.

"Bah."

 **XXX**

Aura commanded some Dragon kin to prepare straw dummies for Momonga. "The dummies are ready, Momonga-sama!"

"Mn, good work Aura, Mare and Dragon kin." Momonga fidgeted with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. In YGGDRASIL you could cast a spell and/or ability with and click on the console icon, but now that icon is gone. "But still I can feel it, the magic, my spells, focus, the rang of my attacks, cool down, MP… and my power!" He suddenly let out a growl, but not loud enough that Aura and Mare could hear it. It was like a beast growling. Maybe because of his Thirst for Blood was now at level 2, making him more aggressive.

He pointed the staff at one of the dummies and then "FIREBALL!" A red ball of flame shot out right to the dummy and burned it to ashes.

"Good, spells are working flawless, but still..." Momonga pointed to the other dummy and "Fireball!" It was burned down as well.

"Wow as expected from Momonga-sama!"

"A-awesome!"

"Hn, that was nothing." Momonga smiled and raised the Staff "Summon! Primal Fire Elemental!" The red gem of the staff glowed and in a tornado of fire, the Primal Fire Elemental appeared.

The Fire Elemental had a humanoid appearance with red skin, claws a pair of horn and razor-like tusk. It was level 85-95 monster that was capable of manipulating heat and fire. Possessing destructive strength and durability, it was considered to be one among the highest tier of Elementals in YGGDRASIL.

"Wow!" Aura clearly was excited.

"Uh…!" Mare on the other hand was clearly intimidated.

Momonga turned to the twins "You want to fight it?"

"Really can I!?" Aura's face was full of happiness.

On the contrary Mare didn't want to fight "Um, I just remembered something I needed to do." Before he could escape, his clothes were gripped by his sister.

"Maaare!"

"But Onee-chan!"

Both elves took position.

Momonga gave the Elemental the order "Attack the twins!"

"Raaaargh." It growled at spit fire that was on the way of the twins.

While Momonga observed the fight he thought about certain things "As expected, this Elemental is piece of cake for the twins. It seems that the other skills are also not a problem. But…."Message" He held his left hand on his head "Mmm, I knew it, I cannot contact the GM or the other guild members, mmh, better wonder what is Sebas doing."

 **XXX**

"Yes, Momonga-sama?"

"Huh, my message skill is working!?" He thought, clearly surprised. "Sebas how is the outside?"

"Well, there is slight problem, Momonga-sama…"

"I see…I already called the guard to gather at the 6th floor, come to the Amphitheater and report anything you saw, did you understand?"

"As you wish." When he finished, the twins already beat the Elemental and immediately ran towards their master.

"You did well, both of you."

Both elves smiled in joy.

"Thank you very much, Momonga-sama! I haven't exercised this much in a while. There haven't been many invaders." Aura thanked.

"O-Onee-chan, I think this is better!" Mare timidly said.

Aura turned around with a sour face and pinched the cheek of her twin brother "Because of this you will never man up!"

"Okhnee-chkan thwart hwurts!"

Momonga smiled "You two must be thirsty."

Both nodded.

He raised his arm and black hole appeared before him. He took a jug out, that looked really expensive, together with two chalices. Then he poured in both of the water and gave it the twins, who looked dumbfounded at him.

"M-Momonga-sama you shouldn't use your private ration for us, we can use water magic!"

"Y-yes, Onee-chan is right!

"Hahaha, don't worry, I'm a vampire, so I don't need any water. I simply stored it for others. Also you earned it, I'm proud of you, both of you.

"T-thank you!"

"Y-yeah, thank you!"

Both twins drank the water up.

"How is it, you want more?"

"No, thank you!"

"Y-yes, thanks!"

"I'm glad." Aura then smiled. "But to think, Momonga-sama would even pour me water. I always thought that Momonga-sama is scary."

"O-Onee-chan…."

"Hahahahah!" Momonga began to laugh heartfully "Then if you want me scary should I be now..?"

"No, no, I didn't mean…" Aura was in panic and shook both her hands before her, when she felt something on her head.

It was Momonga's hand. He petted Aura and smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"M-M-Momonga-sama…" She fidgeted with her hands, while Mare was looking envious at his sister.

Then a gate opened.

"Oya am I the first to arrive?" A hypnotizing female voice said. Momonga noticed the source and saw Shalltear Bloodfallen walking out of the portal. Like him, she was also a True Vampire.

Shalltear had the appearance of a buxom fourteen or fifteen year old girl. She was beautiful and had pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes and wonderful facial features. Her silver hair was tied in a ponytail.

Her attire consisted of a soft black dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body was dressed in a lace embellished ribbon with a short tailored jacket. She also wore long lace gloves, not showing any skin. To finish off her eccentric appearance she held a black and violet umbrella over her head.

She was the guardian of the first, second and third floor and was created by Peroroncino.

When Shalltear looked around she spotted Momonga, her face had become slightly red. "Ah, my lord!" She threw the umbrella away, which dissolved into many black, purple-glowing butterflies.

The young girl ran towards Momonga and … hugged him; or rather she jumped at him because he was 188 cm tall and she only 140 cm. "My fellow kinsman and beloved man I cannot rule above!

"Wait, hey… Oh god she smells wonderful!" Momonga couldn't almost control himself, especially with such a blood. It was possible that he was attracted to her because, in characterization of the True Vampires, it's stated that they always seek another pure blooded to produce offspring.

"Shalltear, why don't you give it a rest." Aura held both hands on her waist and looked annoyed at the female vampire.

Hearing this, Shalltear released her hug from Momonga and turned around with a stiff smile "Oya, you're also here, shorty." A triumphal smug face decorated her snow white face.

"Hng!" Aura growled, while clenching her fist. She threw a dirty glare at the vampire.

Meanwhile Shalltear looked to Aura's brother "Mare it must be hard, having such a whimsical sister….."

Mare frowned.

Then out of nowhere. "Fake Boobs…." Aura let a bomb out.

"Na!" Immediately Shalltear hid her chest with both hands.

Aura smiled "I knew it! That's the reason you went through trouble by using a gate to arrive. You were hurry and overstuffed your breast so much that it would hinder you to walk straight!" She pointed at the female vampire's chest and laughed.

"Sh-shut up! What about you!

"Well I'm only 76 years old, but you're an undead." She raised both arms in left and right "Must be hard to never have a chance to grow. Why don't you accept what you already _don't_ have?"

"You little!" Shalltear's face had become red from anger. She held her skirt up and walk towards Aura. "Bitch how dare you!

"Ah, how dare I, you mosquito!?"

Seeing this made Momonga smile and feel nostalgic. Peroroncino-san, the creator of Shalltear and his older sister Bukubukuchagama-san, the creator of Aura and Mare, always quarreled like that.

Mare tried to make some peace "Onee-chan saying such things to undead and vampires, even though Momonga-sama is also a Vampire."

Now Aura looked at her little brother "Momonga-sama is not like a normal vampire. He is the Vampire King no he even surpassed the realms and killed his father Kainabel-sama. He is a divine Vampire, a Vampire God!"

"Divine Vampire and Vampre God, there is not such a thing. And seriously HeroHero-san and his titles…."

"Onee-chan….."

"Fine, I'm sorry… But not to her!" She pointed at Shalltear.

"You little."

An imposing voice could be heard "Be quiet you are before our lord and master!"

Everyone looked at a bipedal humanoid insect with four arms. It was a Vermin Lord. His name was Cocytus, the guardian of the fifth floor. He had the appearance of an insect walking on two feet. In fact he looked like a fusion between a mantis, an ant, and a wasp. He had a tail twice as long as his height.

Cocytus is covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily crush anything. With one of his four hands he held his beloved Halberd that he received from his creator Warrior Takemikazuchi. With cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozes out diamond dust. His shoulders and back look like ice towers. He literally screamed I'm a mighty warrior. He was even created with the personality and spirit of one.

"That shorty there insulted me!"

"I only told the truth!"

 **"ENOUGH!"** An angry voice made them shiver. The two brawlers froze and looked, trembling back at Momonga. Around him was a dark mist like aura. His eyes were glowing blood-red and bats swirled around him.

"Aura, Shalltear…stop it."

"Y-yes!" "Hai!" Both bowed while thinking about their mistake to make the master angry

Momonga looked now to the new arrived "Cocytus, you came."

"Of course, I always respond to the most Supreme Being and my lord!" He hammered the weapon into the ground, cold air blasted out from his mouth.

Momonga nodded "Good work."

Then the next ones arrived.

Albedo appeared and behind her was the demon Demiurge.

Demiurge was the commander of Nazarick's defenses and the guardian of the seventh floor. He had long ears, much longer that elves, dark skin and combed black hair. Behind his round glasses his eyes were not visible. He wore a British suit with a tie and is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back was a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. Not even this, his was full of elegancy and charisma.

But in the inside, Demiurge was purely evil and sadistic, but still loyal it seemed. _'Well Ulbert Alain Odle had always this obsession of pure evil.'_

"Everyone excuse me for the long wait." Demiurge eloquently said. Pure charisma indeed.

When everyone arrived, Albedo stepped forward. "Now everyone let us offer the pledge of fidelity and loyalty to our lord.

"Yes!" Everyone answered and like in sync the kneeled in the same timing.

' _Wow, how are they doing that? Wait what should I say now…'_ Momonga thought of something how he should respond 'Ah...'

"Raise your heads."

Then again everyone did it at the same timing, seriously….

"You did well to gather here, thank you for your hard work." He smiled at them.

Seeing this and hearing that, the guardians were astonished by his appearance and wonderful smile.

Albedo's face was red with excitement. "Your thanks and smile is wasted on us, Momonga-sama. All of us pledged ourselves to you."

' _Okaaay.'_

Albedo continued "Momonga-sama if you find us lacking, we vow to work hard for you and only live up to the expectations of the Supreme Beings who created us."

Then all NPC's said the same "We vow ourselves to you!"

"haahaAHAHAHAHAHA!" Momonga laughed heart fully after they were finished.

He opened his arms. Several bats flew from him away "Wonderful, simply wonderful, my dear floor guardians! I am confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties and my expectations!"

Hearing this made the NPC's smiling and gasping in joy.

"Well then, right now we have a problem." He said, switching the tone in the atmosphere. Now the guardians had a face of worry of hearing such words from their leader.

Momonga continued "The Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught up in an unknown and maybe dangerous situation. I already had Sebas observe our surroundings."

He looked then at the new arrived butler.

 **XXX**

"Grassland? But Nazarick's surroundings were a big swamp."

"Yes. It is completely different from the swamp that surrounded it."

"Mmh." Momonga held his chin with his hand "And living beings, towns and other things?"

"I could also not confirm a single building, humans, or creatures in one kilometer radius."

Well this changes many things.

"Good work, Sebas." He took two steps to the guardians and faced them "It seems that Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land for some reason." He looked to Albedo "Floor Gurdian Leader, Albedo," Then to Demiurge "Defensive Leader, Demiurge."

"Yes!" 2x

"Enhance our information sharing system and our defenses, as well!"

"Of course."

Then he looked to Mare, who twitched "Mare is there a way to conceal The Great Tomb of Nazarick with Illusion Magic?"

"I-it could be difficult with just using magic, but if we covered the walls with earth conceal it also with vegetation, it would be much effective…."

Albedo interfered "You want to defile the glorious walls of Nazarick with dirt?"

Now, this annoying. "Albedo..." Momonga talked with and angry yet quiet voice that even he surprised himself "You are annoying, shut up…I talked with Mare"

All the guardians twitched, from Momonga came an impulse of dark energy.

"Y-yes, I am very sorry."

What just happened here? Well it was simple. Momonga activated one of his Overlord (Eclipse) skill, Desperation Aura V that can cause instant death. While being in friendly ground, it still can cause some effects on the NPCs. Maybe do the blessing of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Then he looked again to Mare. "Is possible to conceal us ourselves by covering our walls with dirt?"

"Ehm, y-yes. As long as you allow it, Momonga-sama, but however…"

"Hm, a random mountain would look suspicious." Momonga finished, already thinking ahead. "Sebas?"

"Yes!"

"Were there any hills around or within the area?"

"I am sorry to say this, Momonga-sama, but unfortunately we are surrounded by flat land."

"Hn, I see." Momonga thought again. He tipped with this forefinger at his hand and had an idea "Then, what if we are preparing dummies around Nazarick and within the area?"

Sebas answered "I believe we would blend well in such a surrounding."

"All right, then this is what we shall do. The areas we cannot conceal with that method will be camouflaged with Illusion Magic."

"Y-yes, as you wish!"

"Hn, lastly…" The floor guardians looked at the Vampire Lord "I wanted to ask each floor guardian something."

Each of the guardians looked at another and then at their master.

"First, Shalltear. What kind of person am I to you?"

Shalltear's face was full of joy and flushed "The crystallization of pure beauty, elegance and strength! The pinnacle of our race! And the only one who is worth as my partner!"

"Cocytus?"

"Stronger than all of the guardians and even the other Supreme Beings, the pride of us all and entire Nazarick! Our worthy leader!

"Aura?"

"A merciful leader who excels at foresight!"

"Mare?"

"A-a very kind and gentle person."

"Demiurge?"

"A man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently. A man who truly fits the word "inscrutable."!"

"Sebas?"

"The head and leader of the 41 Supreme Beings and a merciful leader who stayed behind with us all until the end."

"And lastly, Albedo.."

"The highest being of the Supreme Ones and our ultimate master. As well the man I love!"

"Ah, I see…" that was really hard to see and hear _'Oh Tabula Smaragdina-san I'm sorry for what I have done to your Albedo…'_

He regained his composure "I have heard all your thoughts. Continue to work faithfully in my name!"

"Yes!"

Then Momonga vanished.

 **So Guys, I decided, to take the Sovereign One Class out. It was a bad idea...and I didn't have much idea, how I should take it further.**

 **But now, this is an improved chapter. Thanks to my new Beta Reader F13D. Give him some credits!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Momonga:**

Total Level 100

Racial Level:

Vampire (10)

True Vampire (15)

Overlord (5)

Unholy One (5)

Bloodbrawler (5)

Ancient Blood (5)

Job Level

Necromancer (10)

Master of Death (10)

Eclipse (5)

Arcane Master (10)

Archmage (5)

Armored Mage (10)

World Disaster (5)

HP 80

MP Exceeds Limit

Phy. Atk. 65

Phy. Def. 60

Agility 80

Mag. Atk. 130

Mag. Def. 115

Resistance 105

Special Ability 130

 **Chapter 2**

 **My Name Is Ainz Ooal Gown**

Beta Reader: **F13D**

Several minutes passed since Momonga vanished via teleportation, and every guardian still continued to kneel. No one dared to move or make a sound for fear of reprisal.

After five minutes, someone sighed. It was Albedo. She stood up, and the other NPCs took it as a signal that they can move freely.

Mare who was still trembling, spoke with a timid voice towards his sister. "T-that was really scary, Onee-chan."

Aura who stood up, dusted herself and answered her twin brother with a nervous, yet admiring voice. "Really, I thought I would be squashed like a bug."

Cocytus hammered his spear on the ground and used it as a cane to raise his massive body. White fog flowed out of his pinchers. "To think that he would be this amazing."

Albedo's face was flushed red; she held her hands together tightly as she struggled in her excitement. Her posture looked like she was praying, mostly likely because she had just seen her beloved god in full glory. "So this is Momonga-sama's true form as our ruler, magnificent!"

"Yes, it seems so." Demiurges stated who had stood up and adjusted his glasses, confirming Albedo's statement.

Every NPC in the coliseum was impressed by their lord and master, talking about him graciously and exchanging their thoughts.

"It seems he answered our vow of fidelity, with pleasure." The guardians could only nod to Cocytus.

"But he was completely different when he was with us, eh Mare?" Aura spoke up.

"Hmm!" Mare nodded.

The other guardians, except Albedo didn't look at the dark elf twins.

"He was really kind to us!" The tomboy elf girl continued.

Albedo suddenly twitched.

"He even gave us something to drink just because we seemed thirsty!"

Albedo twitched even more, but now Mare noticed it.

"Ehm, Onee-…"

"And he even petted my head and smiled at me!" Aura's face became slightly red.

Hearing this, Albedo clenched her fist, almost piercing through her silk gloves, her breathing became heavy and her beautiful lustrous hair stood up. Mare's fear grew further and he tried to limit the mental damage done to her. Demiurges took one step back, to evade the eventual onslaught, caused by the succubus.

"S-so that's what Momonga-sama is like when stands as ruler! It was amazing!"

"Oh?" Aura was flabbergasted by the sudden statement from her brother.

"It is just as you say!" Albedo said all of a sudden, holding her hands together as she turned around with a red and slightly disturbing face that caused the guardians to take a step back. "He responded to our feelings and acted just as an absolute ruler should. As expected of our creator. Among the 41 supreme beings, he is the one who stands at the top! He is a merciful man who stayed behind in this land until the very end.

While the others "Waaaaaaaah, incredible." Were astonished and couldn't say something.

Only silence…..

Until Sebas broke it. "Then I shall return. I don't know where Momonga-sama went, but I should be on his side."

Albedo who calmed down, turned her head towards the head butler. "Sebas, inform me immediately if anything happens. Especially, if Momonga-sama calls for me I will rush to his side." She was now unstoppable; her face was decorated with a smile that was probably caused by her succubus blood. Her beautiful golden eyes went wide. "No matter what I have to sacrifice!" The Overseer, who was drowned in her speech, continued "But tell Momonga-sama that I will need time if he calls me to his bedroom. I would need to a bath first. Of course, if he wants me to go, without bathing…..

Seeing Albedo in this state caused the other guardians to react to varying degrees.

Cocytus showed no emotions, he only exhaled cold air as he stood motionless. The twins just smiled wryly and dared not to utter a single word, while Demiurges was just bugged out and irritated. He showed it by pinching his nose.

Seba, who listened to everything Albedo said, raised his hand to interrupt her in a respectful manner. "I understand Albedo-sama. Then I shall take my leave, Floor Guardians-sama." He bowed slightly and turned to the exit.

Everyone observed Sebas until he disappeared through the gate. But something was wrong; someone didn't talk for a while. And that someone was the petite True Vampire. The NPCs noticed that Shalltear, was quiet the entire time, which was unusual for her. Demiurges gazed at the True Vampire. "Mmh, Shalltear is something wrong?"

The twins as well looked at the vampire, who was still on her knees.

"What is it, Shalltear?" Cocytus asked her, blowing cold air out while his pinchers crackled.

She raised her head and looked at her fellow guardians. Her eyes were slightly moist and misty; looking like she had just woken from a pleasant dream. Her pure white face was flushed and she firmly held her chest. "Momonga-sama's presence has excited me so much, that…I came…"

…

...

...

...

Only silence remained, the NPC's were stunned.

"What a slovenly woman!" Albedo called her disgust out.

Hearing this made Shalltear angry, really angry!

"What!?" We just received so much of Momonga-sama's power, such a wonderful treat." She smiled before her face darkened and her eyes were completely glowing red. "And a woman who doesn't get wet from something like that it not right in the head, you big-mouthed gorilla!" A crimson aura engulfed the True Vampire.

Albedo responded, engulfed by a powerful aura, as well and shouted "You lamprey!" Her eyes became demonic.

"I was created to look like this way."

"That is the same, for me, you know!"

"And, do you really think he would choose you, big-mouthed gorilla!"

"OF COURSE YOU MOSQUITO!"

"You dare to insult vampires, insulting our lord!?"

"I insult you, Momonga-sama is not like you; and he looks majestic in his true form while you looked like something caught from some dirty river!"

"Horned bitch!"

"Washboard!"

Their auras crashed together while violent gales and quakes stroke the coliseum.

"Ah, sigh, " Demiurges who could foresee what would happen called out to Aura. "Aura, I leave the issues between women to other women."

"Eh? Why!?"

"Because you are, it seems, the only woman who is right now reasonable

Mare who was also astonished and relieved, at the same time, looked to the demon, while his sister…."Demiurge!? Are you planning on making me to take on this mess!?"

He walked away "If something happens, I'll intervene…probably…"

"Probably!?" The female dark elf broke the eye contact with his sister, bowed towards her and ran away. "Even you, Mare!?"

"I am sorry Onee-chan!"

"I cannot believe this. Is this really something worth fighting over?" The Vermin Lord also walked away.

"Cocytus!?" Aura squealed, distraught at having the physically strongest guardian walk out on her.

 **XXX**

"Ah, what a hassle, but still, personally I would be really interested in the result." Demiurge said, who crossed his arms behind his back smiled and observed the skirmish of the females.

"Huh? Mare looked up to him, hugging his staff.

"Well," He adjusted his glasses. "It would be a great addition to our forces and the future of Nazarick."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh?" It seems, Mare is still a little bit green. "Well, don't you think a great ruler should have an heir and many children, right?" Then the demon smiled.

"Huh..."

Demiurge's face change to a serious mode. "Momonga-sama stayed behind us, until the end. But there is a possibility that he will grow tired of this place and us. He will probably leave for another place, someday. It would be wonderful if he left someone we could pledge our loyalty and fidelity to him, in his place."

Then Mare understood it "Um, s-so you mean that one of them should give birth to Momonga-sama's child?"

But Cocytus intervened. "What blasphemy are you blabbering, Demiurge!?" His voice was full of wrath, and his pinchers made a grim snap.

Demiurge smiled. "But wouldn't it be magnificent to pledge our loyalty to Momonga-sama's child, too?"

"Na!?" Cocytus took a step back. "That, that would be truly magnificent!" In his mind appeared the heir of Momonga. How he would look after him, protect him, while learning, while eating and sleeping. How he would teach him swordsmanship and the codex of a warrior. Also how the little heir would ride on his armored shoulders. "It would be truly wonderful, so much to teach him, letting him ride on me, to be called Uncle and Master!" The giant bipedal insect raised his four arms in the air and flounced away while imagining all the wonderful things!

"By the way, Mare?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you clothed like a girl?"

"U-um," Mare straighten up and his cheeks became slightly red. "T-this is something that Bukubuku Chagama-sama chose for me. He fidgeted on his skirt. "E-ehm she said I am an otoko no ko. But I'm pretty sure that I am a boy."

"Mmh, then perhaps, all young boys in Nazarick are supposed to be dressed like that. But, Cocytus. Please come back to reality."

Cocytus who just woke up from his delusion, still clutching his head said softly. "What a wonderful scene. I truly wish for wish for such a scene."

"Good for you." He turned towards the females and called them out "Albedo! Shalltear! Are you both still fighting?"

"They finished the fighting, but," Aura shrugged her shoulders, while the succubus and the vampire glared at each other, looking exhausted.

"We are deciding who the main wife will be." Shalltear continued Aura's answer.

"It would be strange if the absolute ruler of Nazarick only has one wife. However, it has yet to be decided who will his official wife." Albedo finished.

Demiurge opened his arms and made a suggestion. "This is a very interesting matter, but will you give us our orders first, Leader of the Floor Guardians?"

Albedo flicked a strain of her lustrous black hair behind her ears. "You are right. Shalltear, we shall discuss that matter another time, don't you think?"

The True Vampire smiled. "I have no problems with that."

"Then, let us begin with the plans."

 **XXX**

 **The armory room**

Momonga was currently present in the armory room of Nazarick, but was not alone. Behind him, stood one of the Pleiades Maids. Her name was Naberal Gamma. She was a doppelgänger battle maid/magic caster with the class War Wizard. Narberal was a beauty with snow-white skin and her black hair was tied to a ponytail. Her work attire was a normal French Maid Uniform. Momonga swallowed hard, needing to suppress the urge to pin the maid down and take her right there on the spot.

"Mmh, this will do…" Momonga took one of the blades from the sword box and made a stance, by gripping it with both hands. He placed himself before the mirror and tried to swing it. _'I only took the class of a magician, but since I am level 100 I should have enough strength to swing a sword.'_ But…*clang* it failed, he couldn't hold it.

"Huh, Momonga-sama?" The maid looked worried.

"It's fine..." The Ruler of Nazarick looked at his hand, which were covered in his crimson divine-class gauntlets. "The fact that I can't wield or equip any item outside from my class hasn't change."

He turned left and looked at his mirror image, his face completely visible. His pale skin, red eyes and canines everything felt natural, even his wings felt like a second pair of arms, what would it feel like when he would transform in his True Vampire Form...?

' _It's been three days since I came into this world. I don't feel any fear or unease with my form at all. Have I change mentally as well as physically? First, I know that if I get emotionally unstable something forcefully calms me down. I only feel this thirst, even though I drank some blood, which surprisingly didn't taste like iron, more like fruits, meat or spices. Maybe I should talk with Shalltear about it.'_ Momonga cracked his neck. _'Speaking of females, my libido is still intact, but I can suppress it if I want…well_ _at least I can gain from the Sleep Ability of the Vampire class….Even though I don't need sleep.'_

"Momonga-sama." Naberal walked towards him and picked the sword up.

"Yes…Create Greater Item!" The Vampire Lord was suddenly surrounded by a purple flash and then clad in black full plate armor, with a red cape. After that, Naberal handed him the sword. A light emitted by the contact with the sword and he swung it vertical, causing a shockwave. Then he looked himself again in the mirror. "Just like in Yggdrasil, it seems that any item created by magic and be wielded and used." He faced the maid besides him "Naberal!"

"Yes, Momonga-sama?"

"I am going out for a bit."

"As you wish, your guards have already been prepared."

"Nnh, this is annoying," He thought. "No, I will go alone!"

But Naberal didn't take it well. "Please wait, my lord! If you go alone, we cannot use ourselves as shields if something were to happen!"

"There is something I want to solve myself, do you understand?" His verbal tone became more raucous and his eyes glowed red. "And I will not allow any accompany."

"Guh...I understand…" Her answer was a little bit reluctant, and then she bowed.

Momonga vanquished in a blue light.

 **XXX**

 **Underground Volcano, near the door to the 8th floor.**

"This is really exhausting, even though I immune to mental fatigue..." Momonga was in a tomb like room, before him a stairway. He walked up, only to be surprised by Demiurge, who was accompanied by three of the seven Evil Lords, Greed, Envy and Wrath. It seems he discussed something with them.

' _Slowly, I just walk slowly, so that he cannot notice me.'_ Almost, but only almost he succeeded. When he passed Demiurge after some steps, he was called out.

"Momonga-sama, what are you doing?"

"Guh, dammit!" He turned around and saw Demiurge with a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Momonga-sama, why are you not in company of your guards!"

"Well…"

"Momonga-sama we cannot allow…."

"Call me Dark Knight!"

The demon raised his eyebrow and then kneeled immediately, "As you wish Dark Knight-sama, but why are you alone, my lord?"

"I just simply want to observe Nazarick at my own pace….."

"As you wish, Dark Knight-sama, but however I cannot allow you to go out without any accompanying you."

"I just wanted to take a walk….damn it…..I understand, come with me Demiurge."

"Thank you my lord, for accepting my selfish request."

 **XXX**

Momonga or Dark Knight walked through the stone hallway and reached the exit. The moonlight illuminated it.

Momonga looked up and his eye begun to glow "Whoa!"

Over him was the night sky of this unknown world. Many stars were over-casting it. The sky looked endless and yet so frail. The Ruler of Nazarick was speechless by this beautiful celestial picture. _'Incredible. I never saw such a clear sky before! The sky on the 6th floor created by Blue Planet-san was pretty amazing, but this is even more so!'_

From his back emerged two large, black bat wings. With immense power he jumped to the sky and began to rise in higher heights.

Demiurge began to twitch and two demonic wings, which were poison-green, appeared on his back and he transformed into a toad-like being with jagged teeth and red eyes. He followed his master upwards to the sheer endless sky.

The Leader of Nazarick stopped when he was above the clouds, facing the full moon in its beauty and took his helmet off. "I can see so far with just the light from the moon and stars! I can't believe that this world is real, Blue Planet-san! If you could see it, my friend..."

"The stars in this sky are glittering like a box of gems," Momogana said with awe.

Then the demonic toad behind him suggests something "I believe this world shines so that my lord can adorn himself with its treasures, Dark Knight-sama."

"You can stop calling me so, but hmm," Momonga chuckled a little bit. "That may be true." He bent his head to Demiurge. "I may have come to this world to obtain this box of treasures. No, it's not something I should hoard myself. Perhaps, this is so I can adorn Nazarick and my friends of Ainz Ooal Gown with it."

Demiurge lowered his head and put his right claw on his chest. "If you wish it, my lord, we will use all the forces of Nazarick to obtain that treasure box for you."

Again the Supreme Being chuckled. "At this point, when we don't even know what could possibly exist out there?" Then the Vampire Lord looked towards the moon, the light of the celestial body illuminated his pale skin and gave him a majestic aura, which caused Demiurge, almost, to fell on his head and wanted to pray for being touched by his glory. But they were on the sky…"But, well, taking over the world might be enjoyable…." Then he smiled.

"Nah!?" Demiurge taken back, no was rather shaken to his very grounds.

Momonga turned around and showed Demiurge his back ' _Well there is no way we would be able to do something like that. Even so, am I really the only one who came here from Yggdrasil? My Message Skill didn't reach anyone, but it might be because they are too far away or the effects of my magic have changed because of this new world?'_

In his mind appeared his flag with his mark and he smiled. _'If that is the case, if the name of Ainz Ooal Gown is spread throughout the world….'_

*RUMBLE*

"Hm?" A loud sound under Momonga woke him up from his thoughts. He saw that large landslides of boulders and dirt neared themselves on the walls of his new home. It seems that Mare covered the walls. Well he does have a high-level in Nature Magic. "Earth Surge? On top of that, he is using a skill to increase his magic range and own class skills to amplify and enhance it as well. As expected of Mare, the second strongest Floor Guardian!"

"Momonga-sama?" Demiurge called out. "Can I ask what you plan to do?"

"I will go visit Mare while he is working. What do you think should I give him as a reward for such wonderful display of work and magic?"

Demiurge closed his eyes. "I am sure he will just be happy to have you speak to him and being acknowledged by such a powerful mage as you, my lord."

"Yes…." He held his right hand before his face and the black helmet appeared in a flash of light.

 **XXX**

Mare finished his spell, when he noticed that someone landed from the sky just a pair meters besides him. And that someone was his master and lord Momonga.

"Ah M-Momonga-sama!" He hugged his Druid Staff and ran towards his master. "Why are you here?" Immediately his face became full of worry "D-did I do something wrong?"

"Mmh, no Mare..." He smiled and petted the young elf on his head, which he replied with a squeak.

"Eep!"

"Mare!"

"Y-yes!?"

"Your work to prevent others from finding Nazarick is very important."

"Y-yes, I-I understand."

"That's why, Mare. I wanted you to know just how satisfied I am, by giving you reward."

"Yes, Momonga-sama!" Mare's eyes became determined.

"Right," He opened his palms and a golden ring with a purple gem, that had the guild sign in it, appeared on his hand. "Then, this is for you."

Mare gasped. "Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown!" The young elf boy took a step back "This is an item that only the Supreme Beings are allowed to wear, I can't possibly accept this!"

Momonga sighed. "Calm down, Mare."

"Huh!?"

The Vampire Lord explained. "Movement between the floors of Nazarick is limited, but with this ring, you can freely move." But there was also another reason for this, which is that Momonga wouldn't be traced so easily while teleporting. If others used this ring, he could easily catch a breath and walk more alone in Nazarick and the new world. The more use a ring the more signals. "Now, take this ring and serve Nazarick well!"

"But Momonga-sama I cannot take such a thing!"

"Is this so, then….is a gift from me not enough? How about..."

"Eh? No! I-it-it-it is not, I would gladly take it, thank you very much!" Mare took it and….put it on his right ring finger.

' _Why...why the ring finger?'_ Momonga just wanted to facepalm.

"Thank you very much! I will be sure to work hard to live up to y-you and such a treasure!"

Momonga resisted the urge to sigh but still smiled. "I am depending on you, Mare."

"Yes!" Mare chirped. "By the way Momonga-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Before he could even answer, black feathers rained down from the sky and the flapping of wings could be heard.

"It's simple, Mare." A beautiful voice spoke and the three looked to the sky. It was Albedo. Like an angel, she descended from the sky illuminated by the full moon, causing her to look like a goddess. Momonga swallowed "*GULP*" Really hard, and his thirst appeared again.

"Albedo." Spoke Momonga in surprise.

The angelic-like demon walked towards her master with a beautiful smile. "Momonga-sama didn't want to bother his subordinates while they were working. If we knew that Momonga-sama was here, everyone would stop what they were doing just to bow down to his greatness and power." Then she faced her master, who was flabbergasted.

"As expected of Albedo! You can read my mind, so easily."

"Of course, as the leader of the Floor Guardians, this much is to expect. No even if I didn't have this title, I am confident, definitely certian that I would understand your feelings and thoughts.

"I-I see." Then Albedo noticed something glittering on Mare's finger, his ring finger….

"GEH!" Albedo's eyes almost popped out, while Momonga reacted slightly shocked.

"Eh!?"

The woman clad in the white gown faced him with a smile like nothing happened. "Is something the matter?"

Momonga shook his head slightly. "Eh, no…" _'Of course, I almost thought you would tear Mare's hand away, holy shit, what have I done!? I think I should do some damage limitation.'_ Momonga spoke to Mare "R-right, then Mare. Excuse me for interrupting you. Continue your work, please."

"Y-Yes, then excuse me, my lord." The young elf walked away after bowing.

"Now…..That's right! I should give one to you as well, Albedo."

The succubus smiled sneaky and asked, "Give me one of what?"

' _You already know, don't you!? Hahhh…..'_ He opened his palm and another Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown appeared "As the administrator of all guardians, you need this ring as well."

Albedos took the ring with her slender hands and bowed towards her master and lord. "Thank you very much." But Momonga just couldn't ignore how she twitched and how her wings begin to shake and flip.

"Uwah, oh crap now I am like Shizu….Well, work diligently and hard for me." He bend his head slightly to Demiurge. "Demiurge, I will prepare another one for you, too."

He bowed. "I understand, my lord. I will work hard to be worthy for such a treasure and gift."

The Ruler of Nazarick looked at the still twitching Albedo. "Then, I have done what I planned to do. I will return, before Sebas alarms the entire tomb." Momonga's wings appeared on his back and he flew away, but not too far away to hear one thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTT!"

' _I CAN STILL HEAR YOU WOMAN!'_ Cried Momonga inside his mind _. 'WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE!?'_

 **XXX**

 **Somewhere in the unknown land…**

A group of soldiers, clad in armor rode on their mares, toward their destination. The leader, which wore a much lighter version of their armor, had a grim and worried look on his face.

His name was Gazef Stronoff, Warrior Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom. He was also King Lanposa III's personal royal bodyguard and considered to be the strongest warrior of the Kingdom. He was a muscular man of around thirty years old and had southern blood in his veins. He had a sunbathed dark face with noticeable wrinkles, short black trimmed hair, and black eyes that were sharp as a sword.

"Warrior Captain!" A subordinate of him called out. Both of them saw smoke rising from a village.

"Tch." Gaze clicked his tongue. "It seems we are too late, men quicker!"

 **XXX**

 **Burned Villiage**

The knights arrived at the destroyed village and looked for survivors. And they were successful, even though they were not many.

Stronoff observed everything and called his Vice-Chief out. "Vice-Chief. Take a few men and guide the survivors back to E-Rantel."

"Warrior Captain?"

"Hm?"

"The King's orders were to observe the group that had been attacking villages near the kingdom and eliminate them."

"That is right." Stornoff confirmed.

"However if the enemy truly are the Baharuth Empire knights, only fifty soldiers were dispatched for this mission."

"It is a mission of utmost secrecy. No one should suspect anything." The Warrior Captain replied.

The Vize-Chief clenched his fists. "The nobles are behind this farce, aren't they?"

"…."

"Even among the King's inner circle, many believe that if his most trusted and powerful Head Warrior would fail, they would have firepower to jeopardize the King in his reign. How despicable!"

"That is enough." The captain cut him off, not wanting the men to speak of open rebellion.

"But Warrior Captain, you realized it, too!? This is obviously a trap to kill you!"

"….."

"Instead of splitting our forces here, we should all head back to E-Rantel at once. Even if we have to sacrifice a few villages, the loss of our most powerful warrior and swordsman in the country would be far graver!"

Gazef turned his gaze towards the soldiers who looked for survivors and helping the one which were found "You know I am from common birth…"

"So am I."

"Then you also know that living in a village is practically living next to death. It is not uncommon for us to be attacked by creatures and monsters."

"That is…right…"

"Then haven't you ever hoped that powerful nobles and adventurers would save us?

The Vize-Chief looked towards the destroyed village. "Of course, saying that I never hoped would be a lie, but no one appeared…"

Gazef looked at him "Then let us be those heroes for them!"

The Vize-Chief gasped.

With determined face, Gazef spoke. "And let us show those people who know the dangers, but still put their lives on the line. Let us show them how the strongest protect the weakest!"

"Yes, sir!"

 **XXX**

 **Nazarick, Momonga's Room**

Momonga was currently sitting before the observation mirror, which he admittedly never used. He struggled a little bit and waved his hands around, while trying to endure the piercing gaze of Sebas. He was still shaken by the scolding of the Head Butler and Leader of the Pleiades.

"Mmmh…" Again he slightly moved his hands in some directions. ' _If I could just figure out how to use this Mirror of Remote Viewing, it should be useful in securing the area around Nazarick.'_ Then he tried new movements and it seems it was successful.

BEEP, BEEP.

"Oh!"

Shortly the clapping of Sebas' hands echoed through the room. "Congratulations Momonga-sama."

"Thank you Sebas. I am sorry for making you do this with me."

"Staying beside my master and following his orders, that is the butler which Touch-Me-sama created and my reason for existence.

Momonga laid back on the coach and the front side of his Divine-Class helmet, switched back revealing his entire face. He took a glass full of red liquid, which was obviously not an alcoholic drink, and gulped it down immediately. _'Ah, so delicious, I don't care if its blood anymore!'_

"Here, Momonga-sama." Sebas took a bottle out and refilled the glass.

"Thank you Sebas."

The butler bowed.

"Then let us continue and search for areas where there might be people."

Momonga moved the mirror again and then he found a small village.

"Hm, a festival?" Many people gathered together.

Sebas who also wanted to take a look saw it differently. "No, that is not."

Momonga moved his left hand to left and his right to right at the same to time to zoom the mirror and to look better, what he saw, made him click his tongue.

"Tch." He saw that a group of knights began to slaughter the residents of the village. He zooms at the attackers. "It seems that they are not bandits, from the look of their armors and weapons."

"Hm!?" Then he saw a middle aged man and a woman fighting a group of soldiers. From their house fled two girls, possibly siblings and their children. The older sister looked around 18 years old and the younger sister possibly not older than eight. Then one moment to another, the knights cut their mother down and forced the father to the ground. Before the tip of the blade pierced into his flesh, he screamed something to his daughters, which were on the verge of crying. One second later one of the blade found its way to his flesh. The girls cried and then fled.

…..

….

 **XXX**

 **Flashback**

 _"Hah, I won Touch-Me-san! Now I have 20 victories…._

 _"But also 20 losses…."_

… _._

…

 _"Sigh." 2x_

 _Both of them began to laugh._

 _You know we always land on a stalemate, if one of us wins, the other wins the next time, Momonga-san."_

 _"Yeah, well, we are the strongest of the strongest. The strongest guild and the strongest World Champion, you and me and one of the strongest Players."_

 _"You like to boast being the strongest, don't you think?"_

 _"But we are, oh come on…."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, I think I should log out."_

 _"Your wife?"_

 _"Yeah, I forget her birthday, so I need to make up for it."_

 _"You did what!? Are you serious, I cannot believe it that you have forgotten, Mari-san's birthday!"_

 _"Oh please spare me, know you are like my mother, I was already punished enough…please not you, too. You are my best friend."_

 _"I react so, because I am your best friend, you oaf!"_

 _The word friend. In Yggdrasil a word, not with much holding, since you never met in real life. But Momonga and Touch-Me always met outside the game. He always ate with Toch-Me and his wife for dinner. Even though, Touch-Me asked him dozen times, why he didn't participated on the World Championships, Momonga scoffed it off. He really didn't like the audience. Besides, it was more Touch-Me's stil._

 _"Well I should go and remember…"_

 _"Oh god no, please stop!"_

 _Touch-Me took a heroic pose and cried. "Help always those who need help!"_

 _"I cannot understand what Mari-san sees in you!"_

 **Flashback end.**

 **XXX**

"Momoga-sama?" Sebas questioned, bringing his ruler back to reality.

"Eh, yes, Sebas?"

"Are you alright? You were absent for a moment, is everything alright?"

"Ehm, yes, no problem," Momonga said, quickly regaining his posture. He looked at the butler, examining his facial features and aura _. 'Man when I see Sebas, I always see Touch-Me…..but still he was right. I should help them, even though I feel nothing when they are killed.'_

Momonga didn't want to admit it, but when he saw how the parents were slaughtered like animals and the children were forced to watch, he felt an extreme irritation. 'Why do I feel this? Is it because I think I am like them?'

Then the vampire saw something in the mirror. The father of the girls up to the sky, or rather looked towards him. It seems before his end, he knew that something or someone was watching, with his last breath he muttered. "Please, save them….."

"Did, did he saw me!?" Momonga stood up and faced the butler "Sebas. I am going to this village. Raise Nazarick's security level to the maximum."

"Yes."

Through the mirror, Momonga saw the two sisters running away from the knights. "Damn it I need to go quickly. Sebas, inform Albedo to join me fully armed. Next prepare the reserve forces to flank around the village and kill any retreating enemies. I recommend the eight edge assassins."

"Understood, Momonga-sama."

"Touch-Me-san, I will never forget your kindness." Momonga thought as he opened his hand and the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown appeared.

"Gate! Open!"

 **XXX**

'I am scared, so scared!' Was the only thought of Enri Emmot while she was running away with her little sister. She was exhausted but, she couldn't stop, or she and Nemu would die, or worse….

"Onee-chan what is with Papa and Mama!?"

Enri clenched her teeth. "It's alright Nemu, we need to…."

"There are the girls, kill them!" Screamed one of the knights.

"No! Nemu, run faster!" Enri shouted, terrified out of her soul.

"Onee-chan, I am scared!" Nemu whimpered. She was much too young and innocent to witness such atrocities.

"It is alright, but hurry!" She tried reassuring her younger sister.

"But!"

"I have you know!" One of the knights yelled, slicing Enri's back with a stroke of his sword. As trained soldiers, they were capable of quickly closing the distance between them and the sisters even when mounting heavy armor.

"Argh!" Enri screeched, tumbling to the ground. The immense pain was overwhelming and all she could do was grit her teeth and protect her beloved Nemu.

"Onee-chan!"

"It is alright Nemu!" She hugged her little sister and could only await their cruel end.

"Hm, now sleep tight, little girls, don't worry you will see your parents soon!" The knight raised his blade, but suddenly stopped mid-way. "What the!?"

Both knights took a step back.

"Eh?" Enri saw that there were scared by something. She looked behind her and saw a portal like light. Then she gasped.

A being, clad in a terrifying crimson armor, decorated with dragons, skulls with long canines, bats and a cape that looked like black torn wings emerged from the light. His gauntlets looked like claws with sharp blades on the sides; his armed boots were like the feet of a dragon. On each finger were rings, beautifully made from gold and silver with large gems. On his other hand was a large majestic staff made from gold.

When she caught a glimpse of his head, she almost fainted from fear. It looked like a dragon skull with large fangs. The grim appearance made her shiver, more than every other monster she saw.

"O-Onee-chan!" Her little sister clutched her from fear.

"Nemu…."

Then the monstrous person in the crimson armor raised his hand and spoke "Grasp Heart." His voice, deep and sinister, pierced through her mind.

 **XXX**

Momonga raised his hand "Grasp Heart!" On his palm appeared a transparent human heart. He squeezed it until it burst, a large amount of blood flowed out from his hand. The knight who was close to him, held his chest, wincing in pain, fell on the ground, lifeless.

The girl he just rescued looked at him with awe and fear.

"Mmh, I was thinking of running away, if my favorite 9th tier undead skill spell, didn't work on the humans in this world" He flicked the blood on his hand away. Then the Vampire lord faced the other knight.

"M-Monster!?"

"Mmh, I don't feel anything, even if I kill people. I guess both physically and mentally, I stopped being human hehehehe." He took several steps and stood beside the siblings, which hugged each other.

The knight took a stance, but didn't do anything, he was too scared. Momonga laughed at him "You can chase and kill young woman and children, but you can't go against someone stronger than you? Pathetic!" The part of the helmet, which hid his face switched back and he looked with red glowing eyes at the knight "I went through all the trouble of coming here. I have you all assist me with my... tests, yes test!" He licked his lips with his long tongue and smiled, showing his long canines that he extended. He pointed his forefinger to the knight "Dragon Lighting!" A lighting in form of a dragon found its way to the shaken enemy, who never stood a chance.

*BOOM*

And then a charcoaled corpse fell on the ground, still smoking.

"Tch, so weak, he died so easily with just 5th tier magic…." He shortly turned around and looked at the siblings, who twitched and his gaze. "Mmmh, should I summon my Vampire Brides to make them at least calm, no it is still daylight and I don't want to summon Albedo's ire like the last time. Ah this will do!"

"Create Middle Tier Undead, Death Knight!" He demanded.

A lump of black ooze appeared over the dead knight who was killed by Heart Grasp and engulfed the corpse and disappeared. Sinister cracks and tearing sound could be heard.

"Geh, it takes over a dead body!? That is different from Yggdrasil."

The corpse stood up like a marionette and the black ooze appeared again and then "GRaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A huge creature equipped with an armor made of black metal and a large Flamberge and a crude Tower Shield appeared. The armor had sharp thorns everywhere. Two demonic horns emerge from the helmet, with the face being visible underneath. It had a disgusting, rotted face whose empty eye sockets glowed red with short needle like teeth. This was a Death Knight, a level 35 undead. A defensive type monster.

"Death Knight!" The undead looked towards its master and listened "Kill the knights that are attacking this village!"

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The undead roared and ran towards the village, leaving his master alone.

"Huh? What is the point of a defensive monster leaving the one to protect behind? Well I am the one who gave him the order, though. But still…."

Behind him, a person other emerged from the Gate. It was Albedo clad in a black slender full body armor. In her right hand was her black battleaxe.

"Albedo."

The succubus bowed. "I am sorry, Momonga-sama, the preparations took some time."

"No. Your timing is perfect, Albedo. Good Work."

"Thank you very much, my lord." She noticed the two girls who hugged each other looked with fear at them. "Momonga-sama what should we do, with this lower life forms?"

"Ah….Albedo…..For the time being, the ones wearing this armor are our enemy."

"I understand, my lord."

Momonga looked at the injured girl, and smelled the blood from her. ' _Man, her blood smells good, wait, wait, wait….bad timing.'_

"It looks like you are injured. Drink this." He handed her a small but elegant looking flask with red liquid.

But unfortunately it appeared such a healing potion didn't exist in this world, and for a person like Enri it looked like blood. She trembled, misunderstanding his intention. "I-I will drink it but please, don't do anything to my little sister.

"No Onee-chan, please!" Nemu tried to take it instead.

"Nemu, stop!"

' _Eh? They don't trust me, but what did I do?'_ Momonga wanted to facepalm _'Very intelligent. Appearing from nowhere killing two people in front of her and looking sinister and expecting to trust me!'_

Before he could calm them, he had another problem.

"You insects!" Albedo raised her axe "You dare to defy the kindness of our lord!?"

"What!? Wait Albedo! There are things that need..." And then. "Ah!" He could smell the scent of ammoniac. It seems the sisters wet themselves from fear.

"Yes, my lord!" Albedo stopped her actions and lowered her weapon.

The Ruler of Nazarick sighed and kneeled before them, face to face. They still held each other. "I have no intention to hurt you." He spoke in soft voice and smiled at Enri, which caused her to blush slightly.

"Guh!" And Albedo's grip on her weapon increased."

"Here drink it, it's a healing potion."

Enri hesitated, but she took it and drank the red liquid. The wounds disappeared in a second.

"Incredible!"

"The pain is gone?"

"Y-yes." Enri nodded.

Momonga touched his chin. "You girls, do you know what magic is?"

"Yes, a pharmacist who is a friend of mine sometimes comes to our village and use magic."

"I see, then this is easy to explain. I am a magic caster." He opened his hand and two green magic seals appeared "Anti-Life Cocoon. Wall of Protection from Arrows."

A barrier wrapped around the two girls.

"I casted protection magic on you. You are safe as long as you stay in that barrier, do you understand?"

Both girls nodded.

"Also, I give these to you just in case." Momonga threw two small horns with leather bands on it. "If you blow them, a small group of goblins will appear before you. You can command them and use it to protect you and your sister." The vampire turned around with Albedo and walked away.

"U-um!"

Momonga stopped, but he didn't face them.

"Thank you very much for rescuing us!" She and her sister lowered their head.

"Thank you very much!"

"Don't worry about it." He responded.

"I want to know something, please!"

"Hm?"

"What is your name?"

"My…..name…" Momonga gripped his staff tighter. "That….That's right!" Momonga smiled, several bats swirled around him, and the red light of his eyes glimmered through the helmet…..MY NAME IS AINZ OOAL GOWN."

 **As I stated in the Last chapter, I took the Sovereign One-Class out, because it was a bad idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Calm before the Storm

 **Beta Reader: F13D**

What is your name?"

"My…..name?" the grip on the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown tightened by hearing this question. "My name….."

Why are you waiting?

Why are you hesitating?

Why do you fear?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?

"No, this isn't right!"

"Why?"

"I can't!"

Why?

"Because…."

Because you fear the loneliness? Or do you think you can't bear the name, because you are not worth it?

"I am…."

You are it, the last, the essence, your friends gave it to you, yet you refuse it!

"No….

You fear that you could not bear it, that you are not justified to use it!

"Yes!"

But why?

"Because….because…because…."

Do not hesitate, raise you head with straight back. It is your blood, your flesh, your bones, your soul!

"…"

And those who will defy you will fall. Those who will fight you will be torn by your claws and fangs.

"….."

Show them your power, their power! Show them the power of…..

"Ainz Ooal Gown!" Momonga answered "My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, remember it, little girl!"

 **XXX**

Belius Arkengrad was many things, the heir of the Arkengrad family, the captain of the Sunlight Scripture, and like the other nobles in the Slane Theocracy, a supreme human.

It wasn't surprising that such a man had such a huge ego, thinking he could do what he wanted, when he wanted. Killing non-humans, abusing them, and even ravishing many of the females, if they were considered worthy of his time. No one dared to lift a finger against him because of his status. Any who did would either be silenced or if they wielded considerable power, would be bought with large sums of money. He lived, breathed, and believed this philosophy. That is until now.

 **XXX**

*BOOM*

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Belius could only gasp what was happening. From one moment to another, his men were being slaughtered like the heathens of this country by an abomination to mankind.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A soldier screamed as his body was eviscerated in half. The Death Knight bulled his way through the soldiers, slaughtering them all like sheep.

"Undead, Gargh!" One of the men yelled as he was sent flying. He landed at least ten meters away, all of the bones in his body being broken. Blood flowed out from his ears, eyes and mouth.

The other soldiers and even the villagers backed away in fear. The big undead stood still and roared. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The beast's death chant was so loud that all of the soldiers were paralyzed by fear. When one of the knights took a small, slight step back, the Death Knight immediately turned to star at him. Knowing he was the Death Knight's next victim, the soldier panicked and tried his best to flee.

*Slash*

"Argh!?" He screamed out in surprise as a shroud of black smoke suddenly appeared in front of him. It quickly evaporated to reveal the Death Knight. Before the soldier could react or more precisely, scream in terror, the Death Knight cleaved him with a left diagonal strike. Crimson blood poured out of the poor man as he died on the spot.

Belius, who was behind the man, felt the warm scent of the red liquid as he it was splashed all over his face. It was at this moment that they lost any self-control.

"Shit, damn monster!" A knight behind the Undead stormed and struck his blade in the beast. *Klang* But the blade shattered. "What!?"

The Death Knight turned around and crushed him the edge of his tower shield.

"No!" another Knight was gripped by fear and tried to ran away.

*Slash* *Slash* *Splatter*

But he was torn apart by the giant flamberge of the Undead.

Londes Di Clamp, a knight with higher rank with brunette hair, understood it "That monster, it doesn't raise its sword anyone, who doesn't run away? Is it enjoying himself!?"

Some of the Knights feared and began to pray to their gods.

But Belius refused to die here. "You bastards!"

Everyone turned to their captain.

Belius was furious and well shaken by fear. "Take that monster down!" He demanded. He looked down at his bloody armor, becoming even more nervous. "I am not someone who should die in such a place, like this!" He quickly shook the thought of death from his head. Belius pointed to the Undead, who was busy to killing every knight who dared to move. "Buy me time and become my shield you rats!"

"Captain Belius…."

But the Death Knight now noticed the blonde man and took one heavy step, closing a large gape as he approached the egoistical man.

Belius turned around to the knights. "Money!" He bellowed, raising his left forearm and middle finger. "I'll give you money! 200 gold coins!"

The Undead came closer and closer.

"No 500 gold coins, no 1000 gold coins!" He pleaded, dreading having to face the monster head on.

"Ugh!" Belius took a step away from the monster when something suddenly grabbed his leg.

"Eahhhh…" The knight who was previously slashed diagonally, was now clawing at the leg of the noble.

Belius saw the face of the man, or rather the face of the zombie.

This was one of the abilities of the Death Knight. When he kills an enemy, the corpse will turn into a low-tier undead.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He shouted, tears flooding from his eyes. He momentarily lost consciousness.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Belius' cries, could be heard for miles, as he was repeatedly stabbed by the Death Knight.

"Sabhe me!"

*Stab*

"Please!"

*Stab*

"I'gll dwo anythingfgh!"

*Stab*

*Stab*

"Argh!"

*Stab*

"Hagrh!"

"Money!"

*Stab*

"Monegy!"

*Stab*

"I'lwl giwve youwth meowny!"

*Stab*

"Miney!"

*Stab*

"MONEY!"

*STAB*

*CRUNCH*

With the last stab, all life in Belius was quickly extinguished.

The knights could only await their cruel destiny.

"NO, NO, NO!"

"Oh, gods help us!"

"Calm down!" The voice of Londes brought the attention of the terrified knights.

Londes raised his left arm "Retreat! Once I give you a signal, call our mares and archers! The others will give us time! Go!"

The knights had a slight morale boost and took stances.

The other knights stormed towards the Undead, only to crushed and slashed by him.

Londes who also began to lose his will to fear took his stance; the grip on his sword tightened and stormed to the enemy.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

The Death Knight raised his Flamberge and then….

*Slash*

"Eh?" The last thing Londes saw, was a body without its head, his body.

Blood spouted from the decapitated corpse and it fell on the ground.

Then suddenly an imposing voice echoed.

"Death Knight that is enough!"

Immediately the undead didn't move one inch and stood still.

The villagers and remaining knights looked up and saw two people, levitating in the sky. The person on the left appeared to be a woman based on the composition of her armor. It was black, yet slender, allowing all her curves to be seen. It would have been a joyous sight if not for the intimidating strike axe on her right hand.

On the right was what appeared to be male, if his voice were any indication, clad in crimson armor decorated with dreadful skulls. His helmet looked like a dragon. In his hand was a golden stuff, which was almost long as his height.

The armored duo slowly sunk on the ground and the man in crimson opened his palms in a greeting manner. The Death Knight kneeled behind.

"Pleased to meet you all! My name is Ainz Ooal Gown," he greeted. His voice was deep and sinister, but full of amusement.

"….." The knights were speechless. A man, who could control such a beast, must be strong.

Ainz continued, raising his forefinger. On the tip of his armored finger appeared a white magic seal. It wrapped itself around all the knights with the exception of one, who so just happened to be close to Ainz.

"Marking…"

Then before the white seal, a green magic seal appeared.

"Petrification…."

All knights, who were marked, suddenly turned into stone.

*Crack*

And then they crumbled into dust.

"HIII!" The last knight fell on his knee, begging for his life.

"Enjoy! I let you alive, because you will tell your leader this…..That next time he will cause trouble in this village, I will bring death and destruction to your kingdom! Did you understand!?"

The knight nodded.

"THAN BEGONE AND TELL EVERYONE MY MESSAGE!"

The knight stood up, only to stumble and ran away while crying.

As Ainz looked to the running knight, he sighed in his thoughts. 'Ah, acting his hard.'

But then, one of the villagers addressed him, still shaken by the events, "You…"

The vampire lord turned around and tilted his head "Hm?"

The older man winced in fear, of the person in the dreadful armor, who just killed a bunch of men and was now staring at him. His tone became more formal. "Sir, who are you?"

Albedo twitched, how dare they!? Those humans should rub and crawl on the ground, like the insect they are. She wanted to raise her axe, but Ainz looked at her. Even though the helmet concealed his face, she could feel the harsh eyes of her master and beloved.

The Overlord returned his gaze towards the humans. "I saw that those insufferable little pests attacking this village….," Wait what the hell, why did he just said that!? He wanted to say that he saw the attack, is it because being a vampire.

 _'Mmmh, even though I see those human, I feel also a little bit….no I think of them a little bit inferior, weak….'_ It seems his ego, the original Satoru Suzuki, affected his vampire blood more than he thought. He knew, that Vampires, and True Vampires see humans as nothing but food and cattle. He continued. "And came to save you, but would like to have compensation for this…" The moment he said that he saved them, he could smell that the fear in them shrunk. Their body language, the motion of their eyes, the mimic, all indications that they were unsure how to deal with him….. _'Bless the predatory senses of the vampire race!'_

The people looked at each other and smiled, while looking relieved.

' _Phew, I was right, good thing that I skilled my Vampire senses, now I could lower their suspicion….mmh but what should I do with those sisters, they saw my face, should use magic to erase their memories, mmmh,'_ He rolled his eyes to the side. _'Nah, I will speak with them, it could come in handy.'_

 **XXX**

The first thing that Ainz asked for was information. As the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown and one of the strongest players of Yggdrasil, information was his secret weapon. Weakness could not be allowed. If he met rulers and other political leaders, he needed to prepare for those kinds of things.

The village elder and his wife believed his story that he is a magic caster who secluded himself in research and knew nothing about this lands.

He also asked them if they knew the gold coins from Yggdrasil, which was not the case.

The gold itself had immense worth though. One gold coin from Yggdrasil was worth three or four gold coins from this world. But Ainz shook the idea away. It would be dangerous and foolish to bring his kingdom's gold coins into this world without any knowledge of the economic system used here.

"So this is the situation." Thought Ainz, while running the information through his head.

Ainz and Nazarick were within the borders of the Re-Estize Kingdom, a human nation of the New World with a population of nine million and one of the three major human nations

The next was the Baharut Empire. The Empire adopted a career soldier system, waging war against its neighbor the Re-Estize Kingdom annually. This was so that the Empire could continue dwindling the Kingdom of its strength every year through battles and raids. Unlike the Empire, which skillfully used trained soldiers, the Kingdom had to rely on drafting workers and farmers.

The Empire also has an established magic academy that is widely well known among the human nations and engaged in various magical research projects. One of those secret magical research projects that are being conducted is the purpose of using the undead as laborers in farms.

Over three generations ago, the empire was also a feudal state like the Re-Estize Kingdom, but the current emperor had established an absolute monarchy by purging many of the nobles thus ending the period of nobles. It was replaced with commoners that were capable of rising through the classes. Under his rule, the empire continued to gain more and more prosperity.

The next was the Slane Theocracy, a religious nation that worshiped the Six Great Gods and was considered to be the strongest human nation in the region. One of the oldest established human nations, the Slane Theocracy had a history of six hundred years based on fierce adherence to their religion. The country is divided into six different religious sects, each with its own specialized intelligence agency. However, despite being split into different factions, the groups still cooperated when necessary. Each sect holds respect for the six gods beyond their own, and they all acknowledge the threat of demons and other races in the world.

The Theocracy preaches human supremacy and the persecution of other lesser races. One factor all groups share is that the names of the people in the Slane Theocracy consist of given name, a baptized name, and a family name.

Ainz and Albedo became greatly concerned with such news. With its doctrine that humans should rule over every race, the Theocracy itself was already a confirmed enemy for Nazarick and its resident of demi-humans and heteromorphic races.

But what irked him more, was what the village elder just told him.

The soldiers who attacked were not from the Baharut Empire. Those men were from the Slane Theocracy. They had disguised themselves with the armor of the Empire to avoid accountability.

Ainz asked if the man was sure.

The Elder assured him. He easily recognized the accent from the attackers. Not to mention that they had stupidly chanted, 'for the Theocracy' and 'for the Six Gods' multiple times.

' _That means, I made a fool out of myself.'_ If he could, Ainz would immediately palm his face. _'Why didn't I take one of them for questioning, hahh, nevermind, from now on I will be more careful.'_

"Is something the matter, Ainz-sama?" The elder asked.

"No, it's nothing." He looked at the map before him. "More importantly, can you tell me something else?"

"S-sure."

"Is this a city?" He pointed on a point with a name on it, since he couldn't read those letters, he needed to ask.

"Y-yes, this is E-Rantel. It is the closest city near this village. Goblins, Orcs and ogres appear around this area, but adventurers hunt around it so you should be safe as long as you follow the roads."

"Adventurers?"

"They are people who defeat monsters in exchange for money or a similar reward."

 _'Interesting.'_

"There is also a guild in E-Rantel, where you can request their services."

"The adventure's guild, huh?" Ainz tapped his steel covered chin. "How high is the population of E-Rantel?"

"I am sorry, but I don't know the exact number."

"No problem, thank you," Ainz said. 'Looks like, I need to go to this or another city, and should live there, for some days to find more out.'

 **XXX**

 **Graveyard of Carne Village**

Ainz was currently observing, the burial of the dead. The village had lost many men and women, especially the younger ones. Around the victims, were mostly children and older people.

 _'Hah, it seems they are now burying the parents of the girls.'_ He saw how Enri and Nemu cried, breaking down in grief. He looked at his waist and moved his cape slightly away. _'I could easily revive the dead villagers with this 'Wand of Resurrection' but being a magic caster who brings death and life; it would only attract attention….or trouble. Unless…'_

Ainz didn't even think about it, when he started to walk to the girls. The villagers noticed him and made way, so that he could walk through them.

The girls noticed a shadow and looked back, seeing Ainz standing before them. Even though the armor looked dreadful, they didn't fear him anymore. The other villagers looked at each other.

Ainz raised his hands and ruffled the hair of the girls.

All bystanders were astonished, even more when he took a shovel from the ground and started to shovel earth into the hole.

He began to speak. "It is worse and painful, to lose someone you loved and held dear," the siblings looked at him and listened. "And the most painful experience in the world, is to accept their deaths."Because of his high physical, the grave was almost full. "But no matter what happens, don't let this day cloud your precious moments."

The grave was full and Ainz stabbed the shovel on the ground, his tone still grim but somehow soothing for the siblings. "If we forget them, if you don't smile and forget the good memories of your beloved ones, and only wailing in sadness and sorrow." He slowly walked away, while all villagers looked on his back. "Then, they will really die….

 **XXX**

 **Carne Village**

Ainz, noticed Albedo. She was guarding the house and was relieved, that her master was finally meeting her.

"Albedo, take a walk with me." The Lord of Nazarick shook his head and the succubus followed him.

Both, the Lord of Nazarick and the Overseer walked away, from the house of the village elder.

"Albedo?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama?"

"I sense the presence of some Nazarick troops here. Did the scouts finish the last of the enemy?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama."

"The Eight-Edge Assassin, killed all the enemies around this village, they are also keen to meet you."

Ainz nodded "Well, then I should."

 **XXX**

 **Forest of Carne Village.**

Ainz and Albedo walked into the forest and they were immediately greeted by some persons, who kneeled before him. These were the Eight-Edge Assassin.

Eight-Edge Assassins were ninja insect monsters. Magical beings with a human-like body shape. They wore a black spider ninja costume which had eight legs resembling blades. They capable of becoming invisible if the situation called for it. In addition they could also suspend themselves on a ceiling.

"Ainz-sama, we are honored to meet you."

The Overlord walked before them "I heard that all of you did great work, did you also take those with higher-rank into our custody?"

"Yes, milord, Demiurges-sama is currently working on them."

"You did well."

"We are honored, Ainz-sama."

Ainz turned around. "Stay around the village, if someone comes near it, do not intervene and alert me."

"As you wish."

Both Ainz and Albedo left the forest. He turned to the Death Knight. "Stay on the borders, if someone comes, like persons with different armors, tell me."

The death knight nodded.

 **XXX**

 **Carne Village**

Ainz and Albedo continued to walk through the village, the vampire couldn't ignore Albedo tense stance. "What is the matter?"

Albedo stood still. "As expected from Ainz-sama, I can't really hide something from you!"

"Please stop gushing, woman."

"Ah," She bowed "I am sorry, it just…"

"Yeah, I could already tell, you don't like humans do you?"

"Of course, Ainz-sama," She turned around and looked at the villagers; she scrunched her nose in disgust. "Humans are nothing but insects; they should wriggle on the ground before you, my lord, like the vermin they are."

Ainz palmed his face. "Albedo, I will not tell you to stop hating humans, but please play along."

"As you wish!" She bowed again, but then she started to stare at her master.

"What is it Albedo?"

"I wanted to ask your opinion about those insects, Ainz-sama."

"Why?"

"Don't you feel disgust to be near of those insects, I mean a vampire of your noble blood; don't you feel the urge to crush them..."

Ainz tilted his head at her.

"Ah forgive, Ainz-sama, I forgot that noble vampires like you don't….." But she was cut off, when he raised his hand.

"Yes, for me humans are inferior, Albedo."

"But…."

"But for me they are also like children…."

"Children!?"

"Yes," He looked around. "Humans are like children: frail, weak and they fear everything they don't know."

Albedo didn't say a word, she just listened.

"Albedo, what I try to say is this, humans can be terrible creatures, they destroy, they are greedy, and egoistical…because they are on their own."

"I, I don't understand..."

"But what is remarkable about them, is their will."

"Their will?"

He nodded "Yes, the will to not give up, no matter what happens, they try to survive and still have their will to stand up, dust themselves up and try to keep going.

"Ainz-sama…."

"But without guidance they are weak, they need someone to lead them, someone who can bring out their full potential."

"Someone like you my lord?"

"Yes."

Before they could continue their talk, Ainz received something from the death knight and assassins; some men are riding directly into the village, the normal way. They didn't show any hostility.

"Albedo, come."

"Yes."

 **XXX**

 **Entrance of Carne Village**

Ainz walked fast as possible towards the village entrance, saw that the elder spoke with some others. Following behind him were the death knight and Albedo.

The old man noticed him. "Ah Ainz-sama!"

"What is the matter, I sense some men riding towards here."

The villagers looked at each other. "As expected from you, but unfortunately yes. Armored soldiers are coming this way.

Everyone looked to hill; they could already see the men coming down.

"Village Elder, did you take all children and women into the save house?"

"Yes, good, stay behind me."

The riders came closer and closer, leading them was a man with a hawk-like gaze and southern appearance.

"Ah, that is Gazef Stronoff."

"Who?" Ainz asked with curiosity.

"He is the head warrior of this kingdom, Ainz-sama.

 _'Interesting, does this mean, he is the strongest warrior in this kingdom?'_ Ainz shook his head slightly, when he saw that Gazef stopped his horse and immediately jumped off.

He eyed everyone, first the villagers then Ainz, followed by Albedo, and finally the death knight.

He walked forward to the Elder. "My name is Gazef Stronoff, if I am right, you are the Elder of this village?"

"Yes, Stronoff-sama."

"Good," He nodded and his gaze went back to Ainz. "If I may ask who you are?"

The Overlord walked forward "My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, I am a magic caster who seeks to discover the world, and when I saw, that this village was under attack, I rescued them.

Gazef's face became milder and his narrowed eyes, slightly opened a bit, but he didn't let his guard down. _'I never heard of an armored magic caster…and the name Ainz Ooal Gown is also unknown to me. Is he someone I know…if I could only look at his face.'_

"I can see that you are little bit tense…"

Gazef's eyes widened.

"But I don't pose a threat; I just help where I am needed, of course for a reward."

Gazef turned to the Elder. "Is that right, Village Elder?"

The old man nodded "Yes, Ainz-sama rescued us, protected us, and even helped us with the burial of our deaths."

Gazef's widened even more in astonishment and he looked at Ainz. "May I ask why don't you take off your helmet, Master Gown?"

 _'Master Gown, huh? It seems I am in another world.'_ He touched his helmet "I don't take it off, because of religion reasons. Where I came from, we only show our face to our most beloved and trusted ones."

Gazef nodded. _'Such teachings are rare, but not unheard.'_ Gazef eyed Albedo and the Death Knight again "Master Gown, what about them?"

"Albedo is my companion and that creature his under my control, don't worry. But if you want, I can send it away."

Gazef looked again at Ainz, it made sense, everything, he was relieved but also slightly burdened because he suspected the rescuer of this village. He walked towards him and smiled slightly "In the name of the kingdom and my name and title as the head warrior I thank you for rescuing this village." He held his hand out and Ainz took it.

 **XXX**

 **House of the Elder**

Ainz and Gazef were in the house of the Village Elder and talked about the incident that occured.

"I am astonished, Master Gown that you could take out more than twenty soldiers, let me thank you again."

"It is alright, Gazef-san, rather I wanted to talk about how is going on from here.

"Hm," Gazef tapped his chin "From what you told me, it seems that the enemy is the Theocracy, and there are still many of them waiting outside.

"Then should we go?"

"Of course Master Gown."

 **Hello guys, here is the third chapter. It is a bit short, but I decided to make shorter chapters. Quicker and better to improve. Also I have really much to do...looking for a job, helping my mom and family...you know...**

 **I also took the Sovereign-Class out...**

 **If you have questions, pm me.**

 **Khan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Overlord**

 **Beta Reader: F13D**

Ainz and Gazef were currently taking a stroll through the forest of Carne Village accompanied by three armed soldiers.

Ainz had ordered Albedo, much to her disdain, to guard the village and execute any enemy soldiers. It was foolish to think that the Slane Theocracy wouldn't send a search party for their missing men. The Eight Edge Assassins aided in conducting reconnaissance, their eyes on the lookout for any enemies as well as their own master should he need assistance.

Ainz had thought ahead and casted a spell that completely shrouded them. They were like shadows, moving as quietly and invisible as the wind.

Yet, Ainz didn't need any protection for he could easily overpower an entire army using his magic alone. However, starting a war was not his intention. Continuing to walk in silence, the entourage until Gazef had spotted a man.

Upon recognizing him, Gazef's eyes widened. "It can't be…"

"Do you know this man?" Ainz questioned.

Gazef nodded. "Yes, Master Gown. This man…is Nigun Grid Luin, leader of the Sunlight-Scripture."

The man in question wore a black and white robe. He had blonde hair and cold icey-blue eyes with a scar spread across his face.

"So the enemy really is from the Theocracy," Aizne said, tapping his helmet part were the chin was. "Can you tell me more about the Sunlight Scripture?"

"Of course." Gazef stroked his beard in thought, remembering what he knew of them. "All that I know is that they have been involved in many illegal activities throughout the Re-Estize Kingdom. Recently they were sent to eradicate a demi-human village, but were stopped by Blue Rose, whose leader is responsible for the scar on their captain's face. In addition, they also operated in the Dragonic Kingdom, countering the invading beastmen."

Ainz narrowed his eyes under his helmet _. 'Aren't this Arc Angel Flame? What are creatures from Yggdrasil doing here?'_

He turned around. "It seems you have enemies outside your own kingdom that want your head."

Gazef's lips curved a smile. "It seems so." He turned around, a look of determination in his eyes. "Master Gown….I have a request."

"Which is?"

"I would like to hire you, to defeat our enemy, I will reward with a huge sum if you can defeat them."

"I decline."

Gazef sighed. He would have to enact stricter measures. "Then under the law of conscription, will you fight for the Re-Estize Kingdom?" The moment he said that, the soldiers surrounded Ainz and pointed their weapons at him.

Unimpressed by their actions, he scoffed. "Then you would meet resistance from me."

Again, the Head Warrior sighed and smiled. He gave the sign to lower the weapons and walked closer to Ainz. "It can't be helped, but still thank you for helping these people.

Ainz nodded, while crossing his arms.

"But at least, Master Gown could you do me a favor?"

He tilted his head. "You may ask."

"If my men and I perish in the defense, can you protect this village for me?"

The vampire understood the request. Gazef and his men would fight against the Scripture and the angels. Ainz knew that they would never stand a chance.

"Please Master Gown…I am only…" Gazef wanted to kneel, but Ainz stopped him by grabbing his shoulders.

"I understand. I promise in my name as Ainz Ooal Gown, that I will protect the village after your departure."

Gazef's eyes widened in joy. "Thank Master Gown!" He bowed.

"You don't need to thank me but," He pulled something out from his armor and gave it to Gazef. It was a small wooden statue. "Here take this."

"A gift?" He took it. "Of course, thank you." He held his hand out and Ainz shook it "Please Master Gown, if you are in E-Rantel visit my manor. You will be welcomed as a friend."

"Mmh," He nodded. "Farewell."

 **XXX**

 **After some time, House of the Village Elder**

After Gazef departed with his men, Ainz and Albedo ordered the villagers to and gather together and seek protection. They were all housed in the elder's house; it was spacious enough to house all the villagers with some extra room left. Everyone was terrified and silent.

Of course Ainz took precautionary measures and casted a spell over the house as well.

"Albedo." He called the succubus out.

"Yes, Ainz-sama?"

"It is time."

The succubus nodded and took a combat stance. Ainz took out another copy of the same item he gave to Gazef. Upon activating it, a bright glow engulfed them, nearly blinding any who starred for too long. Then suddenly Gazef Stronoff, severely injured and beaten, stood in Ainz's place. His men were scattered all around, each sustaining their own injuries.

Gazef blinked several times, not knowing what just happened. One moment he was fighting the Sunlight-Scripture and was one second from being killed by their angles, the next he was inside a spacious home.

"Wha…What just happened?" He looked around and saw all his men lying around. "Where are we?"

"Gazef-sama!" The Elder walked towards him, his face full of worry, yet relief. "Thank goodness you are alive."

"Village Elder?" He turned around, still flabbergasted by the sudden turn of events.

"It was Ainz-sama. He was here a second ago where you stand and then he vanished with Albedo-sama."

Gazef's eyes widened and he knew exactly what happened. He put his hand in his pocket and took Ainz's gift out. It vanished in his hands. He then smiled and laughed before falling on his back. "Hahaha…thank you Master Gown."

 **XXX**

Nigun Grid Luin didn't know what to think of the current circumstance. He had sent his angles to kill Gazef and finish Re-Estine's finest warrior. Then a tall figure in crimson armor, donning a black tattered cape suddenly appeared where Gazef stood. Beside the looming figure was a female clad in thick armor and wielded a black strike axe.

"Who are you?" Nigun asked, slightly irritated.

The figure in question opened his arms in a friendly manner, but through his helmet shined red orbs.

"Welcome Sunlight Scripture, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown." He pointed to the demoness, who tightened her grip on her axe. "This is my companion Albedo, pleased to make your acquaintances."

Nigun furrowed his brows. "I have never heard of such a man." He pointed his forefinger at Ainz. "Tell me what your real is, you fraud."

Ainz chuckled and shook his head. "I assure you, this is my real name….Nigun Grid Luin."

"So you've heard of me? Yet it doesn't matter, where is Stronoff?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Nigun started to slowly lose his patience. His time was too valuable to be spent on an imposter. "I do not have time for such a farce. He is probably in the village isn't he?"

Ainz nodded.

"Well it doesn't matter." He stepped forward. "Step aside and let us through to the village."

"I fear that I can't do that." Ainz was suddenly engulfed by a black aura, causing many of the Sunlight-Scripture's magicians to shiver. Even their leader, Nigun felt the cold touch of his energy, but he held his ground.

"And why is that?"

"Because you said something to Gazef, and I couldn't help but become really angry for that." He cracked his neck and the red glow in his eyes became brighter. "You said that you would kill everyone in this village and I have spent too much effort and time to see it secure. I even swore on my name to defend it. This is the reason for all of you to die!"

The sun, already beginning to have set, suddenly became dark. The feeling of death, coldness, and wrath was in the air. Whispers of death, destruction, and agony echoed and rode with the breeze.

Nigun bit his lips and he made the greatest mistake in his life. "Angels attack!"

The two angels before him drew their light swords and with immense speed, they dashed forward.

*Stab*

They stabbed Ainz through his mid-section.

"Mmh." Nigun grinned in victory. "It seems he was nothing but smoke and mirrors."

"Mahahahahah!" Suddenly everyone in the Sunlight-Scripture perked up.

"Nah…..what!?" Nigun yelled out, did he just see right … the two angels were grabbed or rather clawed on their heads.

One of the magicians gasped. "It must be some kind of trick!"

"Do you really think," Ainz began, raising the angles by their crushed heads. "That something like that would harm me?" Ainz gave a menacing laugh. "High-Tiered Physical Nullification!"

It is a passive skill that completely nullified the physical attacks of low-leveled weapons and enemies.

Ainz looked at Nigun. "As I suspected, these creatures are Archangel Flames from Yggdrasil. I admit I am curious as to where you learned those spells and summons, but let's put that aside. As it stands I am slightly bored and need some amusement." He tilted his head playfully. "Why don't you sit down and beg for a quick death?"

All of the Sunlight-Scripture warriors panicked and Nigun clenched his teeth. "A-Angels….Have all the angels attack them!"

The celestial beings moved and attacked Ainz in synch.

Ainz chuckled again; somehow their struggle caused him to be amused. "Stand down, Albedo."

"As you wish!" She jumped backwards.

The vampire didn't even move, he just said only two words. "Unholy Eraser." A black shockwave with drops of black tar shot from Ainz out, killing all the Angels…causing them to fall on the ground. Instead dissolving in light, the angels became black tar as well.

This was 'Unholy Eraser' an eighth-tier spell from his Unholy One Race Class. It caused every creature or person that has or wields the holy light element in it to be dealt great damage. Even holy weapons would be debuffed from it and any lower class would simply break.

Meanwhile every one of his enemies couldn't believe what just happened.

"Wha….What!?" Nigun's mouth was wide agape. What just happened? Suddenly Gazef's words sounded through his head

 _"There is someone stronger in the village."_

While he was stiff from fear, his subordinates casted spells on Ainz.

"Holy Ray!"

"Poison!"

"Shockwave!"

"Fear!"

"Fire Rain!"

"Confusion!"

"Paralyze!"

"Infected Wounds!"

"Fire!"

"Frost!"

"Light!"

But all these spells were without effect.

"Mhm." He nodded, while causing them to be mocked. "As I thought these are all spells from Yggdrasil. WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT MAGIC!?"

"Hii!" A magician lost himself to his fear and aimed a slingshot at Ainz.

"Wind Slash!" But Ainz reacted quicker and…

*Slice*

The poor idiot was bisected. His body collapsed into two perfect pieces while the spell cut even through the ground causing a line crater.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The ones that stood beside the poor one were covered in his blood and guts.

Nigun looked at Ainz's work, not even realize what just happened. "What….happened?"

"Is this everything you got? Using toys to attack me?" He chuckled again his sadistic urges suddenly growing even more.

Nigun reacted fast and faced his personal angel, Principality of Observation. That angel was embodied in armor with a long robe covering up its legs. It wielded a round shield with an image of the sun on its left arm. Compared to the Archangel of Flame, this angel had four wings, given its rank is higher than the former.

"Principality of Observation! Attack him!" Nigun yelled.

The higher-angel put his hand together, summoning his mace and dashed forward to Ainz.

It prepared and overhead-strike but only being bisected like the magician before by Ainz's armored pinky. His gauntlet boosted his stats as a vampire, mostly in the section attack and defense, which he needed since he only did pure magic class. His class 'Armored Magician' boosted his armor more.

*Slash*

Since Ainz had 'Unholy One' damage against Holy and Celestial enemies was much higher. While holy attacks were more effective against him given his dark hetamorphic race, the Sunlight's were simply too low-class to actually hurt him.

Nigun's jaw almost met the ground. "One hit from his pinky!? What is happening here!?" Panic crawled in his mind and those of his men. "This is impossible!" He cried out. "How could this be!? A high-rank angel destroyed by one hit!?"

His men asked him for further orders. "Captain Nigun what should we do?"

He lashed out. "What am I, your mother!?" Then suddenly an idea, a hope rose in his mind. His last straw. He took a crystal out of his robe, a wicked smile spreading across his face. "We will summon the highest level angel!"

"Mmmh?" Ainz suddenly felt a high-holy energy signature from the crystal. _'Isn't that is a sealing crystal which can store spells and other high-tier magic wait...'_

He analyzed the crystal; they even have here Yggdrasil items. _'Seek the Divine!'_ He almost fell in laughter _. 'They think Dominion of Authority is the highest rank angel?'_ Ainz really tried not to fall in laughter.

"Behold Ainz Ooal Gown!" Nigun grinned bloodthirsty and superiority. "The strongest high-rank angel! Dominion of Authority!"

With a bright light, the angel appeared from the Crystal and caused the sky to be illuminated.

"Ohhhh!" The men of the Sunlight Scripture gasped in awe when they saw the angel that bathed the area in holy white-blue light and brought a slight fragrance to the air. While its head and body were obscured it was covered with numerous glowing feathered wings and is decorated with royal tablets. At the front of its head a glowing divine magic circle was emitted.

"I have determined that you are worthy for this divine being. You are worthy to fight it…" He laughed. "It is a shame to kill a magic caster of such degree like you, but you are an en….."

"Black Hole!" Ainz pointed his finger at the angel and another pitch-black sphere appeared on the celestial being and swallowed it.

…

…

…

"Was that everything?" Ainz asked while tilting his head again. Somehow he felt that he played enough now he was hungry.

Nigun fell on his butt, sweating like crazy. "You….you are not human!" He gasped "I know what you are Ainz Ooal Gown, you are a demon god! Only a demon-god can rival the power of Angel that killed and freed us from the Evil deities!"

 _'Evil deities?'_ Ainz perked up. An idea popped in his head up. He breathed in and out the helmet retracted back and he showed his face.

Nigun's eyes widened and before he could utter another word…

"Dark Grab!" From Ainz hand emerged a black claw and grabbed Nigun, jerking him towards the vampire. When he had the man on his throat, he looked back at Albedo. "Kill them."

"Yes, sir!" She nodded and dashed forward, slaughtering everyone from the Sunlight-Scripture.

While the screams and painful cries drank the air, Ainz stared at Nigun.

"Wha….What are you doing with me?" He tried to free himself, but the grip of his enemy was too strong.

Ainz smiled, showing his sharp canines. "Rejoice!" A cracking sound came from the vampire, and a line formed from his lips to his throat. Nigun almost wet himself, as the vampire's jaw split with extra rows of teeth and a barbed tongue. "You will be the first!"

"No! Please! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Chomp*

 **XXX**

 **Carne Village**

After the Sunlight Scripture was beaten, Ainz and Albedo returned and healed Gazef and his men, of course to a slightly degree.

"Thank you Master Gown!" Gazef shook Ainz's hand. "Thank you very much!"

"It is okay Gazef-san. I keep my promises."

Gazef smiled and nodded, he and his men were already fit to ride back to E-Rantel.

"Yet, my thanks are not enough for what you have done for this and my people." He jumped on his horse. "Please visit my estate in E-Rantel. You will be welcomed as a hero and friend of his kingdom.

After some time, Ainz and Albedo turned back home.

 **XXX**

 **Nazarick, Throne Room**

Ainz was currently sitting on the throne before him was almost every citizen of Nazarick.

"Everyone, I should apologize by acting so rash, but it was an action that was needed. Of course, Albedo will tell all of you what happened, but before that" Ainz pointed his finger at his banner. "Greater Break Item!" And destroyed it much to the surprise of the citizens. He stood up from his throne, bats swirled around him "From this day on, my name will be AINZ OOAL GOWN! You may call me AINZ! Those who are against me, object!"

Albedo answered. "We know your previous name and shall treasure it. Our loyalty is unbroken to you, even with a new name. Banzai to Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"BANZAI!"

Shalltear continued. "We belong to you, my lord with everything!"

"To the most Supreme One!" The twins said that.

"The king who will rule all!" That was Demiurge's answer.

"Pshhhh! Our great King!" Needless to say, Cocytus.

"Glory and Power to the Supreme King of Death and the Night!" Albedo, with flushed face, added.

Ainz laughed "This is my order! Make our place! MAKE THE GREAT TOMB OF NAZARICK AND AINZ OOAL GOWN AN ETERNAL LEGEND!"

"AS YOU WISH!"

He nodded "But before," He flicked his hand, in a welcoming manner and behind him appeared a person in a black robe. "Let us welcome our next ally and my servant, Nigun Grid Luin!"

The former leader of the Sunlight Scripture revealed his face which was pale. He had red eyes, pointed ears and long canines. He smiled and bowed.

Ainz hammered his staff on the ground. "He will be not the only one soon everyone will see the glory of us. HAIL AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

 **So this is the end of the first volume. Many of you ask probably when the big changes come, they will come now.**

 **I always asked myself, why did Ainz take Niguna and tortured him, instead of making him a servant, which would have been beneficial. For now, Ainz will face problems and new enemies, but he will also meet new friends and allies. And this Ainz will be more social, since he isn't a lich.**

 **Also prepare for the bromance of Ainz and Gazef!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Arrangements**

Weeks passed since Ainz had destroyed the Sunlight Scripture and defended Carne Village from them.

Nigun, who had been turned into a high-tier vampire, could pretty much fit in Nazarick.

He never thought that this man could be so passionate with his religion and belief. Of course he had also passed out several times when Ainz had shown him Nazarick and its wonders.

Nigun was even able to witness Ainz's magic, utterly shocked at seeing someone perform 9-tier and 10-tier magic. He kneeled before the great master and started to pray.

Ainz watched as the once racist-bigot now bowed before him. _'Maybe I shouldn't have showed him, the treasury room. Poor guy has passed out and foamed from his mouth.'_

He sighed and suddenly felt a tender hand on his shoulder, it was Albedo.

"Is everything alright Ainz-sama?"

"Yes, Albedo. Don't worry."

You could have called it woman's intuition, but the succubus clearly felt the opposite based off her master's demeanor. "Is it because of the things your servant has said."

"Unfortunately yes." Ainz sighed again.

There were several reasons for the Lord of Nazarick to worry. First, were the potions. Since he and the majority of citizens in Nazarick were undead, potions weren't needed. But there were also the living Hetermophoric Races, Demihumans, Beastmen and Demons, etc.

Nigun explained that Nazrick's red potions were pretty much legends called 'God's Blood' and that they were only mention and seen when the Gods of the Theocracy had descended to this world.

This was also his second and biggest worry…..

The former leader of the Sunlight Scripture told him that from all Scriptures, the Black Scripture was the strongest, especially since some of them are 'God-Kins', descendants from their Deities. Nigun also mentioned that he saw in an old scroll, that those gods called themselves 'Players'.

Ainz was shocked, he wasn't the first player sent here, but what made the situation worse was that there were more.

The Six Great Gods, the Eight Greed Kings, and the Thirteen Heroes.

The first ones were the Six Great Gods. Six hundred years ago, the Six Great Gods were transported into the New World. The inhabitants of the New World worship them as their gods in awe of their great power. They appeared before the rule of the Eight Greed Kings and could be amongst the first players from YGGDRASIL. While they may no longer exist in the present day, their legacy still exists through the Slane Theocracy and their descendants, who are regarded as demi-gods.

Ranked Magic was introduced to the New World by them, which resulted in the corrosion of Wild Magic.

Ainz was even more shocked when he heard that they also brought World Class Items. One of them Downfall of Castle and Country that can mind control even those with absolute mental resistances, even undead, which were immune to Mind Control can be taken over.

Yet Ainz's fears were reduced when he took the pieces of information together and put them together. The gods must have been only in the upper level 90 sections or a little bit higher, meaning that the Theocracy and their God-Kin were slightly weaker than he thought. Yet there was a possibility that this information is also incomplete.

The next players were the Eight Greed Kings.

Five hundred years ago, the Eight Greed Kings appeared and sought to conquer the whole world. However, their rule was almost immediately short-lived due to an internal conflict which led them to self-destruction. Nowadays, most of the things they've constructed were literally destroyed, leaving only ancient ruins for what was once made up their civilization. The only city left standing is under their floating castle is known as Eryuentiu. The Eight Greed Kings are said to be one of the few besides the Six Great Gods who increasingly spread the existence of Rank Magic further into the New World.

After their downfall, a dragon called Platinum Dragon Lord took on the task of guarding their magic items to ensure no one would ever be able to misuse them.

Nigun explained that Platinum Dragon Lord was the most powerful dragon in the New World.

Then after them, came Thirteen Heroes.

They were legendary figures who appeared two hundred years ago in the New World and fought against the Evil Deities when the world was in total chaos.

However, most of them if not all did not exceed level 60, some may have been weaker as stated by Nigun as one such Evil Deity was slain by the Dominion of Authority and its 7th tier attack spell 'Holy Smite', which was according to Ainz, weak, yet he doubt, that all of them were players.

There was the possibility that the Evil Deities were in fact NPCs of YGGDRASIL.

"Albedo?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama?"

"Is Nigun still with Shalltear?"

"Yes, she was rather eager, teaching your servant the ways of the vampire.

"I expect nothing from her." Ainz furrowed his brows and pinched his nose.

"Ainz-sama is everything alright?"

"Yes….it is just…" He sighed "The things, Nigun told us…. are hard to take."

Albedo tilted her head. "What do you mean my lord?"

"I mean…." Before he could answer, someone knocked on his door and Albedo immediately walked towards it.

She opened it slightly and turned around. "My lord, Shalltear wants to speak with you."

 _'Mmmh, she must have finished training Nigun.'_

He raised his hand. "She may come in."

Albedo bowed and opened the door completely.

Shalltear, with a charming smile on her face, waltz towards Ainz with Nigun at her side.

Ainz took note of Nigun's new attire. He wore a different robe, made of black silk, armored gloves, and a cape on his back.

"Shalltear."

The female vampire's cheeks became red and she bowed. "Ainz-sama it is good to see you."

Before anyone could say something, Nigun kneeled suddenly and began to pray.

"My lord, it so good to see you, I hope you noticed my prayers."

Ainz sighed. "Nigun, you may rise and you don't need to pray to me, every time you see me."

Nigun raised his head. "My lord!" Passion filled his voice and face. "You were the one that showed me the truth. You showed me, that I worshipped false beings and idols. You my lord even shared your blood with me and gifted me with strength, beyond my recognition, showing how weak I was…as a HUMAN!"

Albedo and Shalltear twitched and yet somehow … Ainz almost gagged at the passion Nigun showed.

 _'Chill out, you are only an lvl 50 vampire.'_ Again a sigh followed and Ainz rose his hand "Nigun enough, stand up."

"As you wish!"

Ainz looked at his fellow vampire. "And how did Nigun do, Shalltear?"

"Well," She put a finger on her cheek, trying to be adorable "He isn't really that strong…"

"Ah!" Nigun froze. "I failed my lord!" He drew a dagger out and pointed it at his heart.

Ainz groaned "Nigun stop."

"Yes!" And he put the dagger away.

This was not the first time that Nigun reacted had that way and tried to kill himself for being weak.

"Yet, he is passionate and can use his vampire skills very well." Shalltear finished.

Ainz nodded and put his hands together. "Thank you Shalltear and forgive me for taking your time to train my servant."

The petite vampire smiled bashfully. "My lord, please my time is your time … my body is yours, too.

"Shalltear~" Albedo suddenly had a strained smile on her face and her eye twitched.

"As a matter of information gathering he is useable."

Nigun bowed. "Thank you Lady Bloodfallen."

"Excellent…so is there something, Shalltear?"

"Ah, yes two things…."

"And these are?"

"I would like to finally have a child from you, since we should…."

"Rejected." Ainz rebuked, in a business like tone.

"Ainz-sama!" Shalltear threw her arms down. "As the only purebloods, we need to take care of our race…."

"Shalltear, we had this discussion before."

"Ainz-sama!?"

"Heh," Albedo chuckled, while Shalltear glared daggers at her.

"What do you want?" The female vampire walked towards the demoness and put her fist on her hips.

"Well," Albedo crossed her arms under her chest, using it as a gesture to ire her rival. "Maybe Ainz-sama likes more endowed women…like me?"

"Okay that's it!" A red aura engulfed Shalltear. "I will fry your wings you cow woman!"

Both females began to hammer their heads together and snarled at each other.

Ainz rubbed tiredly his eyes and wished only one day of peace. He noticed that Nigun was standing right to him.

"My lord," He smiled, amused by the display of female wrath. "I must say, you are really lucky."

Ainz raised a brow. "How so?"

"In my entire life, I never saw such a display of adoration and devotion by women and subjects." Nigun turned around and bowed. "Let me thank you for showing me truth, I hope I can live up your expectations."

"Of course."

Nigun raised his upper body. "There is also something I want to talk about you," He paused "It is about the matter of our potion problem."

Ainz eyes widened and he looked back at Albedo and Shalltear, who continued 'fight' each other.

"Albedo, Shalltear stop fighting." As if on cue, both females stopped glaring and snaring each other, they smiled magnificently at him.

 _'Women are scary.'_ He sighed. "Shalltear, is there another matter for visiting me?"

"Ah, yes." She bowed. "I will leave Nazarick for mission, and it will probably take some time, because of this I wanted to have your blessing."

The male vampire nodded. "Good hunting, and be careful."

"Thank you!" She bowed and left the room.

Ainz turned to Nigun and nodded.

The former leader of the Sunlight-Scripture continued to talk. "On the matter of our potion problem, I probably found someone, who could 'help' us with that matter."

"I hope it is no one from the Theocracy?" Albedo asked with concern.

"Of course not, Lady Albedo. It is someone from E-Rantel."

Both Ainz and Albedo changed looks as each other.

"A lad named Nfirea Bareare. He is a famous pharmacist from E-Rantel."

The Vampire Lord was curios "So famous, that the Theocracy knows him?"

Nigun nodded "He surpassed the knowledge of our best alchemists, not only this; it is also his born ability which makes him…..special."

"That is?"

"My lord, his innate talent allows him to equip and use any magical items."

Albedo and Ainz, looked shocked.

"Is this information reliable?"

"Yes, Lady Albedo. There were also plans, to abduct him in the near future, since there was a possibility that it could be harvested for the good of the Theocracy."

Ainz tapped his chin; such ability is incredible yet also dangerous. Someone who can use any items, regardless of race and belief, is valuable.

"Hmm, that changes many things…we must have his talent and skill….."

Nigun bowed again "Ainz-sama, if I may speak up. Demiurge and I have already forged a plan that would wonderfully harmonize with yours."

Ainz had plans, to infiltrate E-Rantel, and pose as an adventurer. Nigun is already teaching him the letters and language of the Re-Estize Kingdom.

"Speak."

"Thank you. Well I already asked my contacts with the Eight-Fingers, to observe Enfrea's house and they told me, that a female adventurer named Brita, is working for them.

"I understand….Let me hear this plan, you and Demiurge made."

 **XXX**

"I am impressed, Nigun."

"Thank you my lord, I hope I did well."

"Yes, you may leave. Tell Demiurge, that he did well, too.

Nigun bowed and exited the room.

"Albedo?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama?"

"Tell Naberal, that she should come to me."

"Yes."


End file.
